Miscalculations
by LaFilmeMichelle
Summary: Fearing for her family and friend's safety, Emily decides to keep a secret to protect them. Little does she know that the consequences of keeping the secret may be more dangerous than the truth...
1. Default Chapter

**_Author's Note:_** Before I begin, I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with **ABC** or **General Hospital** (though I wish I were)! Characters belong to the aforementioned, though I will use these characters for my own intents and purposes. Also, first fanfiction, so criticism of ALL types is appreciated. Since I wrote this a long time ago, I already have a substantial amount written, and criticism will be strongly considered but may not be apparent until later in the work. Enough talk, enjoy the amateur!

Chapter 1

Emily was looking forward to spending the day with her friends. The original four musketeers; back together again. Lucky went away for awhile, trying to define who he was now, on his own, after the big mess with Helena. He had recovered after is "vacation" but felt that he had to reconnect with his family and friends. He was wrong. His family had welcomed him with eyes wide open and an amazing understanding of how he needed to clear things by himself, for himself. Em, Nik, and Liz were glad to have their friend back, but noticed he held back in some situations.

Nik was the first to approach him while the girls were walking in front of them, in their own little world.

"Hey, so how have you been?"

"Okay, you're scaring me. I just saw you yesterday. We went to the movies together, remember?"

"I know, but I was talking about something else, and I didn't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna say it. It's amazing having you back. It was really hard without you, but we understood. Everyone has changed, but we're all still together. What I wanted to know was why do you walk on egg shells in certain situations?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take yesterday for example. We went to the movies and Liz and you were sitting next to eachother. She had some popcorn and offered every body some. You both reached in at the same time and you touched her hand, then moved away like you just burned your hand or something. It was like, I don't know, you were afraid that she would take it as a romantic gesture."

"Well, I know, I see what your saying. It's just… your right. I don't wanna give her false hope, letting her think that there's something that can happen in the future, when it can't."

"I think she already knows that. She's kinda with Ric."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Obviously! But… do you have feelings for her?"

"I thought about that for a long time, and I came to a conclusion. I like her, hell I love her, but not in that way. She will always be my friend no matter what, and I'll be here when she needs me. As for the romantic aspect, we're not where we were before, things changed. It was the right time for us, and now it's not." Lucky wondered why this walk to Kelly's took so long. It seemed to last a lifetime.

"Well, I'm glad all this is resolved now. Everything is in the open, nobody has secrets, nobody is holding anything back, and we're all hungry." Nik looked in front of them and wondered what the girls were talking about. They always looked so secretetive, and claimed it was all 'girl talk.' He turned and looked at Lucky. "Well, maybe some of us do have secrets." Both Nik and Lucky laughed like they were truly happy and carefree. No matter what, the four of them would always be together.

Liz and Emily were the first ones to reach the diner. They yelled to the boys to hurry up. "And they always say that girls take forever" yelled Liz.

Elizabeth, the girl that had been through a lot when she lost Lucky. She put up an incredible brave front, but inside wanted to die. She blamed herself for his death and almost fainted when she saw him again after two years. Two years of mourning, emptiness, and pain. After a few weeks of being with him again, she accepted that they would never be together again, with surprising calmness. She still loved him, and always would, but they were two different people now and had the past to reflect upon but headed towards the future. They were friends again now, and talked about just about everything. All was right in her world.

Nikolas was relieved that all of them were together again. Finally. Although he was older than everyone, they were the only true friends that he had ever had, and he would do anything for them. When Lucky came back, he was relieved. He loved the girls, but he needed another man to hand with. They were his family. At last separating himself from Stephan, he still had Alexis and Kristine to love and care for. He had so much in his life to finally be grateful for. And he was.

Everybody ordered what they usually did at Kelly's. Emily was sitting facing the window when she was thinking about something, but quickly changed her thoughts and paid attention to what was going on around her. Ordering a chocolate sunday, as usual, she wondered how the saying was true: chocolate made people feel better.

Breaking the silence, interrupting everybody's eating, Emily thought aloud. "You know guys, some things never change, and some things stay the same, like our friendship."

Lucky couldn't resist. "And like your bad taste in men."

No one noticed Emily flinch at the phrase. She was especially good at hiding her true feelings and emotions. It took awhile to get it, but she got it. "Really, and what about you? I don't see anyone around your shoulder?"

"She got you there buddy" Nikolas joked.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for that right now. You know, some of us go to school so we can do big things. We actually have to _work_ for it."

"Now, that wasn't fair" Nikolas replied in an adorable fake 'I'm hurt' tone.

"Okay little ones, shall I pick out the stick?" No one could hold their laughter in on that one. "So Emily, how is Patrick doing, really?"

"Oh he's fine, just fine."


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Jason and Sonny were at the Warehouse going over some paperwork that had to be done as soon as possible.

"Jase, is Emily okay? I haven't seen her at your apartment much, and she used to come over and play with the kids, and actually is getting along with Carly. Have you talked to her lately?"

"Well, kinda. She doesn't like me to keep tabs on her, but I do anyway. You never know with our line of work." Now that I think about it, I haven't actually _talked_ to her. I think she's fine, she tells me or I can pick up on it if she doesn't tell me. Em has come by, just less frequently, and I haven't really even noticed until now.

Jason never talked much, except in his head. He chose his words carefully, and said things in a concise manner while still getting his point across, never wasting any breath nor time.

"When we're done here, I'll call her and make sure she's okay."

"Well let me know."

"I will." She's my little sister, the one that really understood me and let me be when I woke up from the coma. I love her, the only woman besides Courtney and Grandmother. Most of the time I could read her like a book though. She shows every emotion on her face, and couldn't lie if she tried. Her eyes give her away. "I will."

"Good. Well, about these documents… Where's Benny when you need him?"


	3. Three

Chapter 3

Carly was always jittery when she was waiting for Sonny. She always hated being without him, but learned to deal with it, accept it. Plus, she could order pizza if he wasn't there to monitor her! She already dialed the number and ordered a large pizza, one that she actually could finish all by herself. Not believing the pizza was already there, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's Court-ney. What ya up to?" Courtney was just was bad as Carly. They both had bonded pretty well, and basically were best friends, besides with the one another's husband.

"Nothin. Just waiting for my pizza to show up." I guess I could let her have some Carly laughed to herself.

"You know I'm gonna tell Sonny about this. He's really strict with what you eat, and…"

"Okay, okay! Carly interrupted playfully. How about I share the pizza with you and no one has to know."

"I guess that's a good solution," both girls laughed.

Time went by and the girls were talking and watching TV. They didn't here the door open slowly…

* * *

"Jase, how about we see what the girls are doing" Sonny asked with a smile on his face as soon as they got off the elevator.

"That would be nice, surprised faces. I haven't seen Courtney in about two days."

* * *

"Do you know when Sonny is going to be home? I don't want you to get in trouble. He'll probably be able to smell it." Courtney saw the guys walk in behind her. She didn't say a word. This would be interesting.

"So what if he does" Carly stated boldly. "I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want, and get away with it. Sonny can be…"

"Sonny can be what?"

Carly nearly crapped in her pants when she heard a voice behind her and experienced sudden fear. Then she quickly went on the defensive, grabbed a candle holder, and turned around to swing and nearly clocked Sonny.

"Hey wait! It's me Carly!"

"You scared me half to death! I could have killed you!"

"That's my girl! Always ready to fight. That's what you get for talking behind me Mrs. Tuff Guy."

"Oooo, I can really hit you now" Carly replied in a playful angry tone. She went to hit Sonny but he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She resisted at first at then gave in. "I'm still mad at you."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your …"

"Okay children, that will be enough" Courtney shouted. "You guys are too old for that" she said as she and Jason were sitting on the couch as she leaned in his arms.

"Too old? Who's too old? Definitly not us!" Carly stated.

"I'm just playin witcha."

"Sure. I'll find away to get you back!"

Sonny and Jason were just looking at eachother from across the room. Both weren't even surprised. It was just like any other night. They enjoyed being together and they loved eachother, even when they didn't say it. They just knew.


	4. Four

Chapter 4

As she walked through the docks to get to Kelly's, Emily's cell phone rang. "Hello…? Oh hi Jase! How are you doing?"

"That's what I wanted to know about you."

"I'm fine, I'm about to meet everyone at Kelly's. Our weekly dinner together, the original four."

"That's good. So you're keeping up with everyone, doing good in med school?"

"Yup, it's kinda hard, that's why I haven't been over. I'm at the library all the time. This stuff is harder than I thought! Emily tried to sound cheerful and hoping she was doing a good job. "How is Courtney doing?"

"She's good. You know how she is, always trying to help people."

"Yeah, and Sonny? Carly?"

"I'm still not used to you being concerned about Carly."

"I know. It's new to me too."

"Well, they miss you. Everyone does. When you get a chance, you should come by."

"Sure, but, I have to go now. Talk to ya later!"

"Okay Em. Bye." Jason couldn't shake the feeling that she had something else on her mind. She sounded distracted. 'Em knows I'm here for her,' Jason thought aloud. 'When she's ready, she'll tell me.'

* * *

When Emily arrived at Kelly's, every one was already there. She hung up her jacked but kept on her scarf, and walked towards the table as she heard Lucky ask "Where is Emily?"

"I'm right here buddy," Emily said cheerfully.

"It's about time! Elizabeth said. "Where were you?"

Nikolas cut in before she could answer. "Ummm, let me guess. You were with Patrick, your new knight in shining armor."

Emily had to collect herself inside before she could talk. "No dork, I was talking to Jason. He was just checking up on me."

"Sure.."

"Okay, don't believe me, but I know what I was doing. You don't." Emily forgot to sound playful. It came out a little harsh. She saw Nikolas was hurt, so she had to fix it.

"I'm sorry Nikolas, I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just, school is hard, my part-time job wants me to work more hours, and…"

"It's okay, I know."

Lucky cut in. "You know man! You know? I don't think you had to work a day in your life!" Lucky joked.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm spoiled just like you. You needed to work but didn't. How's that for the opposite?"

Liz was laughing. They always fought like this and acted like nothing happened. It was a game to them.

Lucky paused. "I guess your right" which made the whole table laugh.

After the meal and conversation, Emily got up and said she had to go. "I have to finish a paper and study for an exam. Talk to you guys later?"

Everybody said goodbye and Liz said to say hi to Patrick for her. "He's such a keeper!"

"I will," Em replied while her stomach churned. 'He's the keeper of me' thought Emily. No one but Nikolas noticed the quick alteration in her tone and face.

Silently Nikolas took a note. 'I have to ask her about that.'


	5. Five

Chapter 5

Emily was stuffed. She had had a lot to eat at the diner with the musketeers' dinner, she could hardly move. She opened the door to her lavish apartment and put her keys on the table. Emily thought she was alone and enjoyed the silence she seldom experienced. It had been two years that she had without Lucky. He was her best friend since she came to Port Charles. She always depended on him for just about everything, but Jason was her rock. Jason, her brother, was the one she _always_ turned to and the one person that wouldn't judge her. He always knew what to say and how to listen. He never made up her mind for her. She had depended more and more on Jason these past years, and formed a kind of different relationship with Nikolas. It was platonic, but they had a totally different understanding and respect for eachother. In many ways, he was her Lucky, but his friendship never dwindled upon Lucky's return.

Emily's thoughts drifted back to Jason. Aside from Grandmother and Ned, he was her only family. She understood him and was always there for him, and, until recently, spent a lot of time with him. Actually, she spent most of her time with him and Courtney, and even had her own room there. "I wonder if my room at Jason's is filled with tons of dust right about now. I wish I was with Jason" Emily sighed. "Maybe I should go there before Patrick comes home."

* * *

Patrick drove his BMW M3 home. He had a long day at the firm and wondered if he would have to come in early the next day. All he could think about was how tired he was. He just wanted to eat, take a shower, and go to bed. 10 minutes away from the apartment Patrick decided to call Emily and make sure dinner would be ready when he got home.

* * *

Emily's rest was interrupted by a phone ring. She knew who it was and didn't want to answer it, but knew she better.

"Yes?"

"I'm 10 minutes away. Could you have dinner ready."

"Well, I don't know, I just got home and…"

"That wasn't a question."

"I'll try and c what I …."

Emily listened to the dial tone and hung up in a panic. "What am I gonna do? I know, I'll heat of some leftovers. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Emily hurried and got everything ready, in record time. "I really wish I was at Jason's right now."

"Too bad your not."

"Hi Patrick, how your day?"

"None of your business really. Where's dinner?"

"On the table. Do you want me to take your stuff to the bedroom?"

"Why do you even ask? You know the answer."

Emily made her way towards their bedroom when Patrick stopped her. "What is this? We had this two days ago."

"I know, but you said…"

"I know what I said, and this isn't it."

"I'll fix something else then."

"I don't want it. I want something else and you know what it is."

Helpless and hopeless, Emily put his jacket and briefcase on the couch and headed towards the bedroom. She knew what was coming, and couldn't do anything to avoid it.

* * *

The next day Emily had her exam. She failed it, with flying colors. "What am I gonna do? I can't pass school if I don't get the grades. Everyone is going to be disappointed."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint anybody" Nikolas said as he sat beside her on the docks. "What's wrong, if I may ask."

"Oh nothing. I just failed one of my exams that I needed to pass so I wouldn't be behind. It's not that serious. I'm only a failure."

Nikolas didn't know what to say at first. He never heard her talk this negatively. She was always cheering everyone else up. 'Maybe someone should be trying to help her.'

"Your not a failure Em. You left early to study yesterday right? At least you did your best. That's all that matters."

If he only knew the real reason. No, she couldn't drag him into this. He could get hurt. "Yeah, but I kinda fell asleep studying."

"Well, you were exhausted, so you needed the sleep. Your body was trying to tell you something. You did kind of look tired. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I just need a little more sleep. Time management." Emily, once again, tried to sound cheerful.

Nikolas didn't buy it.

* * *

She wasn't feeling like talking to anybody, but Emily had already promised meet Jason, Courtney, Carly, and Sonny at The Grill for dinner. No one even had a clue these past months about the bruises all over her body. Thank God he never touched her face. She missed them all so much, but if she was around them too much, Patrick wouldn't approve and it just wouldn't be good for anybody. This was going to be a long night.

"Over here Emily" Jason caught Emily's attention.

Emily walked right past them. "Hey everybody!" Emily said as she sat down at the table.

Sonny was sitting across from Emily and wondered why she was wearing a scarf in The Grill. It kinda felt like one. "How's school going?"

"Oh it's fine. The new quarter begins in two weeks. Hopefully it won't be so hard next quarter."

"I think you'll do fine. If I'm not mistaken, you were at the top of your class at PC High right? You are very self-motivated. I admire that" Carly interjected.

"Wow. That's all I can say" Jason said with his half smile, half smirk."

"Thanks Carly." Emily wanted to change the subject. "How are you Courtney? How's the decorating thing going at your house. It needs some brightness. When Jase was living there alone, it was so, so bland!"

"Do I get a say here? I was my house!" Jason said defensively, in his 'Jason suppressed' amusement.

Emily loved how happy Courtney made Jason. He needed her.

"Hahaha" Courtney said, resuming the conversation at hand. "It's goin good. Jase still doesn't want to get rid of some stuff. Like the pool table and the dark house ornamental stuff. I can understand the pool table. I love it. But I just thought he would want to get rid of it since I've beaten him all the time."

Sonny was laughing now. "You better stop now, before you get into trouble." Jason was having that 'I'm gonna get you after I kiss you' look.

They all finished their food and decided to have desert. Everyone ordered what they want, knowing they wouldn't finish it. When it came to Emily, she passed it up. "Oh, I'm okay, I'm pretty full."

Looking at her plate, Jason asked why she didn't want any. Both he and Sonny noticed she had only eaten half of her food. "Your sure you don't want to take it home? You might get hungry later."

"It's okay Jase, I have some ice cream at home. Chocolate at that. I have to get home anyway, lots of studying to do."

"Ok, well, call me later."

"No problem". She hugged and kissed everybody good night but pulled away from Jase when he hugged a little too tightly. "Ow!" Emily said in pain but quickly gave an excuse. "Sorry. I just slept the wrong way last night. I thought it would go away during the day, but I guess it's still with me. Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Tell the kids I said hi!"

Jason watched as Emily walked away, still obviously in a little pain. 'I gotta see what's up with her, no matter if she's ready to spill or not.'


	6. M6

Chapter 8

Patrick paced back and forth in his apartment. 'Where is this girl? She was supposed to be here two hours ago.'

Hoping that Patrick wasn't there, but knowing he was, she opened the door slowly but was met by Patrick right when she entered.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you'd be home two hours ago."

"I know, but I fell asleep at the library. I want to be ready when next quarter comes around."

"So dressed up for studying. Where we're you really?"

"At the library" Emily managed to whimper out.

"Don't lie to me!" Patrick yelled and a split- second later slammed Emily against the wall. He didn't let Emily go until he threw her on the floor. Emily tried to gather herself and remained calm, tears streaming down her face, but that angered Patrick even more.

"What, not had enough? Well, we can fix that." He punched her in the stomach and watched her bend over in pain and yelled but it didn't come out because she couldn't catch her breath. All she could do was lay on the floor and could feel the darkness engulfing her. The last thing she saw was Patrick sitting on the couch, brandy in hand, smirking while looking down on her. He turned on the T.V. as if nothing happened.

* * *

The next thing Emily knew she was laying on the couch and the son was out. Seeing Emily stir he looked across from the sofa and knelt by her on the couch. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

Emily couldn't believe his audacity but knew it would have bad consequences, so she went along with it. "Umm… fine. I, I have to go to work now."

"Okay, have a good day. I'll make lunch for us when you get back. I have a surprise for you."

Great, a surprise. Nothing was a surprise anymore. "Okay, I'll see you later then." Emily walked out the door but made sure she had on suitable clothes to hide the bruises. The thing was, she hurt on the inside most of all.

* * *

On the way to work Emily ran into Nikolas at the docks. 'He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.' She wondered if he was doing it intentionally. 'I hope not for his sake.'

Emily was the first to speak. "Hi Nik, how's it goin?"

"Good, real good. Somehow, Lulu always makes people happy, even if you already are. Maybe you should stop by and see her."

"Why do you say that? I have to go to work, but perhaps I'll stop by tomorrow!" Emily said while walking away.

"Emily, wait! You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes Nik, I know. We _are_ best friends."

"Well, that's good to know. I thought you forgot."

No, I'd never do that. 'I just care too much about you to see you get mixed up in this. You might end up hurt. I'd never be able to forgive myself.'

"No, never. But, I really do have to go. I can't be late! Bye Nik!"

"See ya Em. Have a good one!"

"I will, you too!"

Nikolas watched his friend disappear in the distance and wondered how he would help her go through whatever she was facing. Because no matter what, he would.

* * *

Emily arrived at home a couple of hours later, exhausted from work and not ready to face whatever Patrick had for her this time. When she entered her apartment she already smelled Patrick's famous (well, to him anyways) grilled cheese sandwich with homemade french fries.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Patrick."

Patrick motioned her to sit down and even pulled out the chair for her. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Work was a little tough, but not too bad."

"Well, hopefully the food will make you feel better. You didn't eat before you left this morning."

'Cause I didn't feel like it dummy. Getting beat up tends to do that to you.' "I know, but I was in a rush."

"Well, let's eat and I'll tell you the great news."

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Emily hated how Patrick always did this. He thought she fell for it, but she never did. Halfway through the meal Patrick spoke up.

"Well, enough suspense for now. I'll tell you my little surprise. I got moved up to the head of the firm!"

"That's great honey, just great. When did you get the news?"

"Yesterday morning. I just felt that now was the time to tell you. Now you can get the car you always dreamed about and you can stop working. Now you can quit your job and just go to school. Isn't that great?"

Emily did not know what to say. Screw that. She knew what to say, she knew what he expected. She just didn't want to say it. This would just be too much to handle.

"I appreciate it, but I think I want to keep my job. It's a good experience and will help my resume for medical school."

"Look Emily, no job, end of discussion."

Patrick cleared the table and left Emily to her thoughts. 'Just when I thought it couldn't get worse' Emily sighed. Well, this just means I have to be stronger and better of how I act with everybody. It'll be hard, but I'll get used to it. Just like I'm used to it now. I have to. If I want Nikolas and Jason safe, I just have to.'

* * *

Nikolas was tired. He'd spent the whole afternoon trying to figure out what was wrong with Emily, trying to remember if she had given any clues as to explain her behavior. She seemed so… distant.

When Lucky left, it was just natural for Nikolas and Emily to bond. To the outsider at least, it seemed so. It wasn't forced, it just happened. It wasn't like they weren't close before, but now they had a new connection. Something just clicked. Neither knew what it was, but both were comfortable with eachother and were happy not to think when or how they're new relationship formed. It wasn't romantic, but in a way, it was. Not romantic in a _lover_ kind of way, but romantic in a sense that they shared the most intimate things only with eachother. They confided in eachother completely, and didn't question why. They just were.

But lately something wasn't right with Emily. She began to become distant, less talkative, and avoided their once sacred complete trust in one another by dodging questions or not making it possible to form the right ones. She always said she was busy and sorry she had to leave early when they did get to see eachother. Nikolas thought it was because Lucky was back, but then realized it wasn't. Emily had told him that nothing had changed between them, even though Lucky was back. And it didn't for awhile. It wasn't a sudden change; it was very subtle. Slowly but surely it seemed that Emily was just being cordial most of the time. It was like she was putting on a front, and was doing a good job.

Nikolas was late for dinner with everybody. He grabbed his coat and car keys and headed out the door. With the mystery of Emily in the backburner, he set it aside for now and decided to enjoy the meal.

* * *

Elizabeth was already at the diner. She was the first one there. That wasn't really a surprise though, considering she worked there. Next to walk in the door was Lucky. He had a smile on his face that Liz recognized without trying.

"Okay Mr. Happy Go Lucky, spill."

"I'll wait 'til everyone else gets here."

"Ummm… how bout no?"

"I can't just tell you," Lucky playfully whispered. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Okay, okay. I guess that's feasible. Does Em know?"

"Does Em know what?" Emily had been standing there just before Lucky said he couldn't tell. "You can't tell what? Lucky, spit it."

"Wow, you guys have been hang'n out with each other too much."

Nikolas studied the picture before him. It seemed like she was happy. But a lot of things _seemed_ lately. Nothing was for sure. Nikolas took in the scene, and made his way through the door.

* * *

Emily was happy to be there. It was one of her only outlets from her apartment. From Patrick. She wished they could all go take a vacation somewhere. Emily quickly came back to reality. That couldn't happen. Patrick would never let her be. Seconds after that thought, her phone rang.

* * *

Nikolas watched Emily come back from where ever she went, interrupted by her cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Patrick. Okay, but… Okay, I'll be right there."

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'm really sorry" Emily repeated as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Patrick just got a promotion and he has to go out of town. He wants to say goodbye." 'Even though he'll be back in a few days. The little twerp' Emily thought to herself.

"He can't wait until dinner is over? Why can't he come here?" Nikolas asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go. He doesn't want to be late!" Emily rushed out of Kelly's before anybody could get a work out.

"Bye" everyone said under their breaths. Thinking about what just happened, everyone slowly but surely resumed their ritual. Emily's ritual.

Nikolas was frustrated. Patrick always was a drag. He always tried to pull Em away, especially the first time they got together. He was so overbearing. They were her friends before he came into the picture. Patrick…

And then it hit him. Patrick.

**_dms224-_** i'm glad you enjoy!

**_pdhtgal-_** thanks! Encouraging!

**_Kaya333-_** thanks a bunch!

**_Evil But Friendly Rival_**- I know Patrick's evil! You know, had to overboard with the drama!

**_cleopatra1_**- Thank you soo much! I know, I was thinking they weren't really in character either... I wanted it to center around Emily, but I still should retain character integrity! I already wrote about 40 more pages, so after that, I'll do some re-working. Who knows, maybe I'll just revise!


	7. Seven

Chapter 10

Jason was by himself in his penthouse. Courtney and Carly went shopping, like they always went on Wednesdays. They said it was the perfect day to go, because it wasn't near the weekend, it was in the middle of the week, so they would get done sooner. Sooner. Sooner was about an hour after sunset. The thing was, they always only came home with one bag, if that. He laughed to himself wondering why the just couldn't say they wanted to hang out instead of pretending they were getting towels, bed sheets, or a new item for the family room. He didn't know about them sometimes.

His thoughts shifted as he looked around the room and spotted a picture of the other woman in his life. Emily.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the musketeer dinner. Nikolas thought he hit a chord about Patrick. He just couldn't tell what keys. Thinking that Jason perhaps was more observant, he decided to head over there and see what he could find out.

* * *

Jason was so proud of Emily. His little sister finished high school and college with a 4.0 gpa, got a good job, and was starting medical school. Sometimes he wished she didn't work. She seemed so stressed out lately. The Quartermaine's had money, he had money, but she refused to take anybody's money. She wanted to earn her living. Jason was proud of her for that. She was so sweet and stubborn at the same time. She wanted to hold her own, and as far as he could tell, she was doing a good job.

Until lately.

She seemed to go into her own little world when she was in a group of three or more. It was like she hoped to disappear and only came back from where ever she was to assure those surrounding here. She hardly came by and her room, hell, it was probably filled with dust now, and she always had a reason to leave or excuse herself from coming over or when they went out.

It was something he had to figure out. Until he could, Jason decided to put guards on her and report back to him. Hopefully they could tell him something Emily didn't.

Jason picked up the phone but quickly put it down when he heard someone knock on the door. He opened the door when he heard Nikolas' voice.

"Hey Jason."

"Nikolas."

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." Jason motioned for Nikolas to come in but didn't ask him to sit down. It wasn't that he didn't like Nikolas, it was just that he never went out of his way to seem cordial. If he wanted to sit down Jason figured, he would.

"I just wanted to ask you about Emily. Lately…"

Just then there was another knock at the door. Jason wasn't going to answer the door because Emily more important. He told Nikolas to continue until he heard someone open the door. He reached for his gun but put it away when he realized it was Sonny.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Jase, do you…" Sonny didn't finish his question after he looked up and saw Nikolas standing in front of Jason. "Should I leave?"

"No. Whatever Nikolas has to say, he can say it to both of us."

Thinking if it was a good idea for him to come to Jason, he decided not to sit down. Not now. The thought of him sitting down and Sonny and Jason looking down on him was not an option. He thought it was for the sake of Emily so he would do what he had to do. Considering he had tried to move in on Robin a couple of years back, Jason wasn't that bad to him.

"Ok. Well, I don't know what's wrong with Emily, and wanted to know if you know what it is or have even noticed anything different."

Jason didn't say anything. He was waiting for Nikolas to continue.

"A couple of days ago she left early when Lucky, Liz, and I were at Kelly's. She said it was about Patrick. Earlier last week she was crying at the docks about something and claimed it was about her test scores. I don't think it was. At least not the whole reason she was crying. She didn't used to cry about school. But then again she never did poorly."

"Anything else you think we should know?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. She's just… different now. She seems to just keep to herself. This year Emily and I got closer and…"

Nikolas thought he'd seen all of Jason's facial expressions concerning Emily. He was wrong. He looked like he wanted to tell Nikolas never to hurt Emily, but no one could be sure with Jason.

Sensing the hostility Sonny decided to calm Jason. "Jase, let him finish. You never know."

Jason didn't break his stance but his face relaxed a bit.

"Not in the way you think. When Lucky died, we sort of become best friends. When Patrick entered the picture, things just changed. I don't know the exact connection though. That's when I hoped you could come in and help me."

Jason thought about what he said for a minute. He would have to deal with this on his own.

"Okay. Well, there's nothing I can tell you except that I'll deal with it. When it's handled I'll let you know."

"What do you mean handled? All I wanted…"

"Look Nikolas, I know you wanted to help, and you did. But, if I need your help, don't worry. I won't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Chapter 11

Nikolas was in the living room at Wyndermere thinking about what happened. He had gone to see Jason thinking he could shed some light on the situation, but was instead told that it would be _handled_. He wondered what exactly that meant, but had a vague idea that didn't look pretty.

Determined to figure it out on his own and help Emily in any way she needed him, he began to go over everything in his head that might point somewhere, no matter how minute the detail.

* * *

Emily lay in her living room basking in the glow of having the house to herself and not waiting for Patrick to come home. He wouldn't be home for at least a couple of days and she planned to do a lot of things she wanted to do before, but couldn't. She decided to stay over at Jason's as long as she could, and would leave when Patrick said he was on his way.

She also looked forward to dinner with her friends. Maybe they could even do something afterwards. It was such a beautiful sunny day in Port Charles, only with light wind that made the scene perfect. Emily had bought an outfit a few months back that Patrick didn't know about. She probably would really get it if he ever knew. 'This would be the perfect time' thought Emily as she began to undress. 'I could wear it and…'

Emily looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. She was so surprised she almost tripped over the chair beside the mirror. She never really _looked_ at herself. It was horrible. She was so used to covering up she forgot why. '_How could I forget why?' _thought Emily. _The freakin bruises hurt all the time. Forget my butt._' Looking at herself with disgust, she put the dress away and put on the normal cover up. _I'm gonna melt. It's too freakin hot. Oh well, this is the price one pays for falling for the wrong man and then finding out who he really his. You sure know how to pick 'em Em. You sure do.'_ With that, Emily decided to take a nap so she would be ready to spend the next few days doing what _she_ wanted to do.

Emily took a nap and decided she would head over to Jason's when she woke up.

* * *

Carly returned from shopping early. Sonny was at the warehouse, so she decided to over and hang with Jason.

She slowly opened the door and knocked while entering. "Jase? It's Carly, are you here? Hey! Jase! Uwo! Where are you!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Right here. Can you give anybody five seconds to get down the stairs?"

"You know me. Patience is not one of my virtues."

"Yeah, I think we all got that one," Jason joked as Carly gave him a hug and then plopped on the couch. _'This girl always has so much energy. I don't know how Sonny does this on a regular basis.' _Jason smirked to himself.

"What? What was that look for?" Carly pleaded with searching, nosy eyes. "What's funny?"

"You are Carly. You're very… high maintenance. But again, you already knew that."

"Well yes, yes I do. But that's why you love me."

"Really…" Jason responded playfully.

"You know Jase, some people will never see this side of you. I think only five people in the whole world will have that privilege."

"And who might those people be?"

"Well, of course there's me, I'm number one, well, besides Courtney, because she's your wife, so, I guess she should be first, or is first, depending on which…"

"Carly! Please, just finish the list."

"Oh yeah, okay, so then there's…"

"Sorry, but Courtney's at work right?"

"Hello! She told you that about four times before we left. Otherwise why would we be home so early? And yes, I _saw_ her go into the diner."

"I don't know why she insists on working, I told her, you know being her husband…"

"My turn. It's called INDEPENDCE. You should know all about it Mr. Morgan. ANYWAYS, you trust and _love_ me, Courtney, Sonny, Lila, Emily, and oh yeah, the kids. So, I guess that's about six people. But still, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I…"

"Speaking of Emily, have you seen her, or at least…"

"At least what?" Emily interrupted playfully. "Talking about me huh? I knew I was special, but what an honor."

Jason got up first and gave Emily a hug. It was a little too eager Emily thought. But she decided to act normal, since everything felt that way, at least for now.

Next in line was Carly. Emily hated to admit it, or truthfully, was getting used to the fact that when she liked you, she was one of the most loyal people (not even touching Jason of course), and actually one of the nicest and playful people Emily had ever met. Before Patrick, they were began to get close. They told each other why they didn't like each other in the first place, for Jason's sake, but then decided that those reasons weren't valid and decided to start over. It was like meeting two different people.

They all talked for awhile and this was the first time in a long time that Emily didn't zone out. She actually listened. It was mostly Carly talking about the kids and her day with Courtney.

"And now Courtney's at work and I'm here. That's that!"

Both Jason and Emily broke out in laughter. No matter how much time they spent with Carly, it was still amazing to them how much she could talk and her rationales. They had to give it to her though. She loved who she loved, especially her children.

"Well, I have to go and see the kids. I've spent six hours away already! See you guys later!" Carly left as they said goodbye to the sound of the door closing.

"She's very energetic," Emily chuckled. "No wonder she always has enough stamina for the kids. I think she runs them out."

"That's exactly what I said to her earlier. And you're probably right." Jason's thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Nikolas. He decided to try and get to the bottom of some stuff with Emily.

"Hey Jase, can I crash here for a couple of days? Just for awhile."

"You know you don't even have to ask. You have your own room. That means it's _yours_. Use it at your discretion."

"Cool, thanks Jase," Emily said enthusiastically as she hugged Jason.

"Where's your bag?"

"Oh, last time I left my stuff here. Plus, I always leave clothes and all that stuff here. The only thing I forgot last time was my watch." '_And believe me Jase, I know. I have the bruise to show for _leaving my belongings behind_.' _

"I knew that but you usually have your _excess beauty products_, and you know you don't need them."

Emily smiled at Jason's comment. He always stuck something like that in his sentences, but never tried to change her decision for her.

"Well, I'm going to change. I'm gonna meet everyone at Kelly's in an hour."

"Hey Em, wait."

"Yeah Jase?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Emily wasn't quite sure how to proceed. She didn't want to sound alarmed or let the 'bingo' tone slip from her voice. She decided to go with the light reply that flowed with the previous conversation topic.

"Ummm… No. Not that I can think of at the moment!" Emily replied cheerfully. Just to make sure the t's were dotted, she decided to be rhetorical. "Is there anything _you_ want to tell _me_?"

Jason knew she was dodging, so decided to go another way. "No, the usual is going on; getting shot at, going on business trips, explosions, you know, the usual."

"Umhmm. Yes, the usual, as usual!"

"Okay, I know you have to go, but one last question. How's Patrick?"

Jason stared intently at his sister's face. He didn't like what he saw.

Timidly at first but quick to convert, Emily paused as though she forgot who Patrick was.

Jason studied her as she spoke, obviously caught off guard.

"Oh, yeah, he said to tell you hi when I saw you… he's fine… he's out of town on business now, but he'll be back soon." Gathering her jacket and heading upstairs, she nervously tried to regroup and find some way to end the conversation.

Somewhat satisfied, Jason reminded her of her dinner. "Well, you don't want to keep them waiting."

"Them?" Emily nearly forgot she was supposed to go to Kelly's. "Oh! I have to change! I'll be back!"

Emily ran upstairs and left Jason to his thoughts. _'At least now I _know_ it has to do with Patrick. Just _what_ is the question. I don't like it whatever it is, but I'll find it out.'_ Jason called Myer and told him to double security as soon as Patrick came back into town.

"Myer, make sure they still don't notice the guards. I want to catch what happens when they're sure no one is watching. Same orders apply. Don't step in; just call me if anything happens. Keep me updated. I'll be in touch."

* * *

**_A/N:_** **pdthgal & kaya333: )**

**Evil but friendly rival: **thanks for the heads up (for the a/n separation)


	8. Eight

Chapter 12

Jason and Emily left the Penthouse together. Jason had to stop by the warehouse and offered Emily a ride. Not sure if Patrick would call or he had someone watching _her_, she decided not to take any risks and play it safe. She would walk.

"Thanks Jase, but it's such a nice day outside. I think I'm gonna walk."

"Okay, just call if you need anything. Are you gonna stay at the house tonight?"

"If that's ok with my over-protective big brother. I would be honored."

Jason smiled at Emily and pulled her into a hug. "Anytime. For you, anytime."

* * *

Patrick returned home to an empty house. His business had concluded earlier than planned and he decided to surprise Emily. The thing was, she wasn't home.

"Emily? Emily? I'm home. Emily?"

Patrick placed his bags down and turned on the T.V. "Emily?"

When she didn't answer, he got up and went to the bedroom. Everything was made up and neat. '_Maybe she's at the library. I'll wait a little bit_.'

* * *

Nikolas, Lucky, and Liz were waiting for Emily. She was a little late again. They decided to give her five more minutes before they ordered.

"That girl is just too wrapped up with school and work. She should take a break every once in a while."

"You're right Liz," Lucky interjected. "Em should slow down a little bit. She's only one person! But, she's always been like that. I think she thrives off of it. 'Course it's a little more now, but she'll see she needs to calm down a bit."

Nikolas was thinking about Emily. She did work too much. But something else was a factor too. He knew it dealt with Patrick, but he needed to find out in what capacity. "She doesn't work anymore remember? She just goes to school. So, I would think she has a _little_ more time now. Not much, but enough to slow down a little."

"Oh yeah," Liz and Lucky said in unison.

"Maybe we should order for her. We all get the same thing, when we come here, for the most part. That way it'll be here when she gets here."

"Good thinking Liz," Lucky said. "And if she doesn't want it, I'll eat it."

Everyone laughed because they knew he _would, _on top of his _own_ food.

* * *

Emily was around the corner from Kelly's when her phone rang. _'That's probably Lucky, Liz, or Nikolas. I know I'm at least 10 minutes late.'_

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Emily's stomach dropped.

"I'm at home. I finished a little bit early. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Kelly's. I'm meeting everyone for dinner. I'll be home after that."

"Why don't we go to dinner together? We can go to The Grill and…"

"I can't cancel on everybody. We do this every week. It's tradition." Trying her best not to allow her voice to crack, Emily continued. "Plus, I'm already late without calling, so that means I'm still on my way. I still have to go study at the library." Emily wasn't ready for her short-lived free couple of days to end. "I should be home around 9pm, maybe 10pm."

"No, you are going to come home, _now_. That's what I told you to do and that's what you are going to do."

"But Patrick, I…" _'GREAT!'_ Emily sighed. '_Just when I needed it, my phone battery dies! I'm in _so_ much crap now. Just great.'_

Emily hurried and turned back home. She had to get there and explain, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

* * *

Jason finished up with the warehouse and headed towards Kelly's. He told Courtney after he dropped off Emily that he would pick her up. Just as Jason was by the gates right next to Kelly's Courtney came out the door.

"Hi Jason!"

Jason didn't get a chance to respond. Courtney already had her lips planted on his and didn't intend to part anytime soon.

"What was that for?"

"Well, I don't know. You're kinda cute and it's a beautiful day. Let's walk home instead of riding, can we? Please?"

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Jason and Courtney walked towards HarborView Towers hand-in-hand and in love.

* * *

Twenty minutes past when they were supposed to meet, Nikolas became worried.

"Where is Em guys? We are already half way done!"

"I dunno. She was late once, but never this late. Maybe we should call her." Lucky reached for his phone but realized he left it in the car. "Do you have yours Liz?"

"Yup." Liz called Emily but hung up when she got her voice mail. "Her phone is off. Maybe her battery is dead so she didn't call us. Who knows?"

"That's still weird," Lucky responded. "She wouldn't miss it. She looks forward to it all week. I hope everything is alright."

"So do I." Nikolas whispered. _'So do I.'

* * *

_

Emily pulled her keys out to open the door but her key ended up in air. Patrick opened the door as soon as he heard her keys.

"Hello there."

"Hi Patrick."

She was met with a sinister smile and the feeling of dreaded anticipation. Either way, this wasn't going to be nice.

* * *

Chapter 13

Jason was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when Courtney came downstairs.

"You changed already? That was quick."

"Yup! When you've been on your feet all day the only thing you want to do is get comfortable and lounge!"

"Are you sure it's the _only_ thing you wanna do?" Jason asked shyly as he leaned in for a kiss. After returning the gesture, Courtney laid in Jason's arms but got up to face him when she thought of Emily.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Umhmm?"

"Is Emily staying here? I saw some clothes on her bed."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. She came by this afternoon and said she was gonna stay for awhile. I'm relieved in a way. At least I can keep an eye on her for a little bit."

"That's good. At least we can spend a little time with her. Where is she now? Is she coming by for dinner?"

Jason stared humorously at Courtney and smiled. "You're sad" Jason laughed. _You_ work where she meets her friends every week and know they have dinner. Emily can eat a lot, but I don't think she'll eat twice."

"I _know_, but I _was_ at work today and she wasn't there. Every body else was and they waited at least 15 minutes before they ordered. They even ordered for Emily and she didn't show, at least not before I left."

Jason didn't even have time to think of what could have happened or came up for Emily to miss it. "I tried to give her a ride to Kelly's. She said she'd rather walk. She was just two blocks away, she wouldn't have walked all the way there and then turn around and go back. I should call and…" Jason was cut off by his phone.

"Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Nikolas. Have you seen Emily by any chance?"

"Only earlier today, she's staying here for a little while."

"Oh. Have you seen her lately?"

"No. She still hasn't shown up?"

"No… How did you know?"

"Nevermind. Have you tried calling her?"

"Liz did. Her phone is off. I'm gonna call her house phone."

"Call me back, if you get her or not."

Jason wondered what was going on. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

* * *

Patrick walked into a secluded office just off the alley. He told the guard the password and entered the office. Although he knew, loved, and trusted the boss, he understood the necessity of such security. Now and days, even family could turn on eachother if the price and benefits were right.

"So, how's our little project going?"

"Just as scheduled Boss. Everything is going as planned and phase one is completed."

"Good. And you made sure no one followed you?"

"Yes Sir, no one suspects a thing.

"Why do you constantly call me Boss? I thought I told you to call me uncle James."

* * *

"Yes uncle. It won't happen again." Patrick left happy because his uncle began to respect him and give him bigger responsibility. Soon he would move up the ranks and hopefully even take his uncle's spot when he retired. He smiled at himself and headed home. He now had to deal with Emily. '_This is going to be easy. I've already broken her down.'_

James Morales discretly celebrated his nephew's accomplishments. '_Soon I'll have everything I deserve. Everything. Soon, very soon.'

* * *

_

Patrick just finished telling Emily about his trip. She decided to use all diversion tactics for as long as she could. He loved talking about himself. Her idea seemed to work until his story was done.

"Well, and what has my beautiful babe been doing while I was away?"

"I, I was studying a lot for a few days and then I went to the park earlier today. It was really nice. Nothing as interesting as your trip. Just the usual."

As if on cue the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," Emily said as she walked towards the phone.

"No, no. Let the machine get it. We haven't seen eachother in such a long time."

Patrick began to kiss Emily but stopped once the recording started.

"Hi Em, it's Nikolas."

"What the heck does your _boyfriend_ want? I told you I didn't want him calling here!" Patrick threw Emily off the couch and stared at the answer machine.

"We all were just wondering why you didn't make it to dinner. Jason also said that you didn't come back to his place either. We all just want to make sure you are okay, so just call me when you can. _Please_."

Patrick's fists had become clinched as the rest of the message played on. Emily stayed on the ground and avoided eye contact, as that was a sure way to hang on to _some_ dignity.

"Come _back_ to his place? Come_ back?_ What were you doing? _Staying_ there? You thought since I was out of town that you would go against what I told you? You little conniving…"

* * *

"Jason?"

"Did you contact her?"

"I left a message at her house. No one answered the phone. I think I'm going to go over there and double check. It'll take me awhile. I'll call you when I get there."

Jason hung up the phone and dialed Myer's number.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is my sister?"

"She's at her apartment. Her husband is back in town also."

"Is there any activity going on?"

"Not that we can tell. It's pretty dark in there. Do you want us to go check?"

"No, then they'll know you're there. Just keep a look out. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Patrick wasn't done with Emily.

"Can't defy me to my face huh? So you do it behind my back? I knew you weren't a real woman!" Patrick continued to kick Emily and stopped only to get a beer.

"You're so pathetic. If only your brother could see you now. Where's your Prince Nikolas? It seems poor little Emily is stuck in the castle with no one to help."

* * *

"Sonny?"

"Hey Jason. I heard Emily came over. How is she?"

"I think Nikolas was right. It has something to do with Patrick. I just don't know what. She seemed happy today, and then like somebody else whenever Patrick was mentioned. She didn't show up to Kelly's to meet with everybody either. I'm going to her house to check on her."

"What do you mean to do with Patrick?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have guards watching her, but they can't see into the house. I'm going to have to see for myself. Sonny? Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Sonny was wrapped in his thoughts. _'What could Patrick have to do with how Emily was acting?'_

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Just thinking about something. Want me to come with you?"

"I think I'm gonna do this on my own. But have your cell on. I'll call you either way."

"Okay."

Jason left Sonny to his thoughts.

'_What could it be?'

* * *

_

Chapter 14

Jason decided to stop by the warehouse on his way to Emily's apartment.

"Benny, could you supervise tonight's shipment? Take Johnny with you."

"Ok sir. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just have a family manner to attend to."

* * *

Nikolas took the elevator to the 6th floor. For some reason he was so nervous his hands were sweating.

'_What's up Nikolas? There's nothing to be nervous about. The worst thing she could do is tell you she'll see you later. Get it together man, come on…'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he found himself outside of her door.

"What? No getting up this time? Come on, try and fight back!" Patrick goaded Emily but she couldn't rise to the occasion. Patrick picked her up only to punch her back down. She was at the point where she couldn't even talk anymore. Somehow she was able to retreat inside herself. Emily didn't even notice that blood was slowly dripping from her mouth.

Outside Nikolas finally figure out what had been wrong with Emily all this time. Patrick was controlling and abusing her. Nikolas didn't have time to figure out the rest. Emily needed help and this time he'd be there. It had been quite a long time since he heard Emily speak.

To his surprise, the door was unlocked. Patrick didn't even notice his presence, and neither did Emily. She was laying on the floor as if she were canatonic. Nikolas searhed the room for something to hit Patrick with. He quickly noticed a vase with pretty substantial weight and clocked Patrick behind on the head. Patrick passed out.

"Emily? Emily! Wake up! Come on baby, talk to me."

Emily remained motionless. Nikolas held Emily in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have figured it out sooner." Nikolas failed to notice that Patrick had waken up. He didn't see Patrick coming from behind, until it was too late.


	9. Nine

Chapter 15

Sonny and Jason met at the warehouse. After their quick business they had to take care of. Sonny was headed home, and Jason was on his way to Emily's apartment. He decided not to call, since she contantly got quickly off the phone or avoided his call completely.

"Hey Jase, when you see Emily, invite her to dinner with the four of us and don't take no for an answer. In case Patrick is back, tell her to bring him too. Let's see how she reacts."

"I'll attempt too. I'm gonna go though, it's getting late."

"Okay, I'm gonna walk. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'm gonna ride over there. Maybe we can go for a ride. She loves the motorcycle. Maybe that will relax her, make her happy. '_I think she deserves that. Genuine happiness.'_

Sonny nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Patrick swung the door to the apartment on his way out with a bag of ice. All that work kinda was irritating, and his hand hurt like heck.

He caught the elevator and began to head over to the alley. On his way there he ran into Sonny. '_Great. This is working out better than he thought.'_

Sonny was the first to speak. "Back so soon? I thought you went to California on business. Does Emily know you're back?"

Patrick rolled his eyes subtly. Even though things were good, he hated talking to Emily's family and friends. They were so irritating. Nonetheless, Patrick put on the 'good boyfriend' personality.

"No. I don't want her to know yet. I want to surprise her. She's been working so hard lately, she deserves a break."

Sonny could smell a rat away. Well, 90 of the time. He decided to play along. He didn't want Patrick to know they were on to him.

"Well, we all wanted to go out to eat. Do you guys want to join us?"

"I was planning to take her out. Maybe next week?"

"Sure, well, I'll be in touch. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

'_Something's definitely up. I hope Jason figures it out.'

* * *

_

Jason stepped off the elevator and headed towards Emily's apartment with a bad feeling. The door was propped open. Not in such a way that 'I came home and didn't shut the door all the way and I'll go back and shut it,' but in a way that Jason felt wasn't good, as it was open more than halfway. His instinct taking over, Jason pulled out his gun and held it close to him, so if there were something going on, he would be ready and the perp wouldn't be able to knock the gun out of his grasp.

With his gun trained in a defensive position and ready for anything that may occur, Jason slowly entered the room, making sure he left the door as it was so not as to alert anybody in the apartment.

"Emily? Emily?" Jason didn't like what he saw. The room was messed up but he knew that it wasn't somebody that wanted to rob the house. It was slightly displaced, but still had order.

When he didn't get an answer, he decided to do what he always did in the first place: check the apartment cautiously and thoroughly before deciding another course of action. _'That was great Jason, just great. You ruined the element of surprise when you called for Emily. That was smart, real smart.'_

Finishing searching the kitchen, he made his way towards the bedroom. Thinking he had seen the living room thoroughly, he heard a voice coming from behind the couch. It sounded like someone moving. He saw a hand go over the couch using the couch for support to stand up. '_This is good. They must be hurt. Works to my advantage.'_ In an instant Nikolas found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

"Jason! Don't! It's me! Nikolas!"

He failed to realize that Jason wasn't even looking in his direction anymore. Actually, he was frozen in place.

Jason wasn't able to move. For the first seconds Jason just stared, like he didn't recognize the person that laid before him. Realizing it was his sister, he quickly changed back to action mode, but not quite his usual controlled and composed self.

"Stay… stay here with Emily. I'm going to check the rest of the house."

"That won't be necessary. No one else is here. He probably left a long time ago by now, the bastard."

"What do you mean? How are you so sure? Did you see the guy? Did Emily? Wait… Do you know who it was?"

"Thanks for giving me a chance to answer all twenty questions." Nikolas was about to give Jason the five-second version when Emily began to stir, obviously in a tremendous amount of pain.

Jason immediately dove to Emily's side. He wanted to kill whoever did this to her. No. He was going to. With his bare hands.

"I'm here Emily, right here," Jason said in a gentle tone.

Emily didn't recognize him. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Jason reached out to move the hair that was stuck to her bloody forehead. Emily freaked and shrunk back.

"Please! No! Stop! No more! I promise I won't do it again!"

Jason's heart broke as he watched his little sister shrink inside herself like a little child. She sounded so weak and desperate that for a moment he didn't recognize Emily.

"Emily, it's me, Jason. Just me."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"You shouldn't be here, you have to leave now."

"What?"

Nikolas sat propped against the couch in pain for both he and Emily, not knowing what to do except get her to a hospital.

"Jason, she needs to go to the emergency room. We gotta get her out of here."

"No! No hospitals!" Emily ordered as she tried to stand up. Her attempt was short-lived as she collapsed in Jason's arms.

"But Emily, your-" His sentence was cut short by Emily's soft plea.

"Please. Whatever you do, no hospitals. I'm sorry I got you into this. I never wanted…" Emily slipped out of consciousness and went limp in Jason's arms.

"Emily? Emily!"

"Jason, come on, the hospital!" Nikolas became more and more frantic. "Something's wrong with her!"

Jason didn't have anytime to think. "No! She said no hospital." He couldn't believe he just said that. Time looked grim and his sister needed help.

"What!"

"NO _hospital_. I'll take her to my place. Sonny has doctors on call."

"Well I'm going with you."

"Nikolas… agh. I don't have time for this. Let's go."

With Emily in tow, and Nikolas leaning on him for support, Jason led the way to the elevator as Nikolas called Benny on Jason's cell to bring a car around the back.

* * *

Chapter 16

Jason just starred. That's all he could do. Looking at Emily's limp body, a new rage welled up inside of Jason. It wasn't one of obligation, duty, or plain revenge. It was one of uncontainable hatred, confusion, and clarity. It was the kind of rage that can't be described, but simply felt. It wouldn't be satisfied by just killing someone… no. They needed to pay, to suffer. The way Emily apparently had. The way she still was. This rage was molded specifically and applicable only to him. This rage would soon be directed at whoever did this to his sister. God have mercy.

The only clothes that Emily had over there were shorts and a tank-top. After the doctor cleaned her up, changed her, and gave Jason instructions, she left with such a sadness in her eyes from what she had seen that it unnerved Jason even more. Even after finding her in the condition that he did, he still wasn't prepared for what he would see next.

Emily began to become restless in her sleep. The doctor told Jason she would be that way for awhile, at least until her fever came down. Obviously having a violent dream, Emily kicked off the one cover she had on, revealing the whole left side of her body. Tears welled up in Jason's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"My gosh," was all he managed to get out while he grabbed the chair nearest to him for support. Sitting down he brought himself to study her from afar. Bruises, scars, and welts graffitied Emily's arms, legs, throat, and from what Jason could gather, her mid-section. The doctor told Jason she had some broken and bruised ribs, but most of the scars looked older. Jason couldn't believe what Emily apparently went through. _For how long? Why didn't she tell me? Who was it_? And then it dawned on him.

"Hey Jason. I got your message, what…" Sonny stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride as he took a look at the body on the couch. "Jason… what's going on?" Sonny began walking towards the sofa. "And who is tha-"

Not quite at the couch yet, Sonny knew it was Emily. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was jumbled up inside. All he knew is someone did something to her, and they were going to pay. Dearly.

Never breaking his gaze on Emily, Jason stood up and made his way towards Sonny.

Sonny just listened and studied his best friend. He never could recall seeing him in the state he was now in. Not even when he thought Robin was dead after the explosion. At least then he cried, made his emotions surface and for once present himself as readable. No. Not this time. Jason looked like he bottled up the hate of the world, but with surprising tranquility.

"I need you to watch over her. Make sure she stays calm and doesn't go anywhere. I'll be back. Call me if she wakes up before then." Speaking in such a commanding tone, as if he was the one who always gave orders, Jason grabbed his gun and jacket, heading towards the door."

"Where are you going? Do you…" Sonny was caught off my Jason's impatient interruption.

"Not now Sonny, not now."

Sonny nodded in understanding as Jason quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

Nikolas finished taking his shower and began to dress. He never knew Jason had more than one room in his penthouse. Gazing over the room and what lay in it, Nikolas began to remember why he was here. Emily.

The room was filled with her. Pictures of her and Jason, ones he'd never seen, ones that Jason actually _looked_ like a loving brother. He never doubted Jason's love for Emily, but these pictures captured it. He even found a couple with him smiling, or at least smirking.

Nikolas realized that this is where Emily seemed happiest lately. Not the "front" happy, but the genuine. She adored Jason, more than life. Emily always said that Jason was her _safe place_.

'_I hope your right Emily. All I want is for you to be safe.'_

Nikolas felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He had forgotten until then that he had gotten struck from behind. _'Hopefully Jason has some aspirin.'

* * *

_

Sonny was now left to his own thoughts. Jason would have to fill him in later. If he could. It didn't seem as if he would be able to, at least until a couple of hours had passed. Sonny slowly made his way to the sofa adjacent to the couch Emily was on. She looked so peaceful. Well, she did except for the scars and bruises that seemed to cover her entire body. When Emily stirred again Sonny ran over to put her covers back on. Looking down on what he considered to be his surrogate little sister, he paused. She was sweating and he wondered if he should leave the covers on or not. Contemplating this, he looked up when he heard a noise.

"Just keep the blanket on her. The doctor said that she would have a fever and would sweat, but that she would get chills."

"What are you doing here Nikolas?"

"I came over with Jason and Emily. Where is Jason?"

"He'll be back later."

"Do you know if he has any aspirin? My head is killing me."

"Look in the kitchen above the microwave, second shelf."

"Thanks."

Sonny sat down and waited for Nikolas to return. When he did, they sat in silence, both watching Emily. Sonny was the first to speak.

"So, what happened?"

Before he could speak, the door swung open.

"I have a pretty good idea of what happened, but it's actually who," Jason managed to choke out before he collapsed on the floor."

Sonny and Nikolas just froze as a small puddle of blood formed on the wooden floor beside Jason.

* * *

**A/N: _Red, Kaya333, Evil But Friendly Rival: Thank you all sooo much! U r too kind:)_**

**_Evilcleo: Patrick is her boyfriend. I think it was in the first or second chapter. Can't remember!I know! I think Jennifer's best performance so far waswhen she was in the interrogation room withSonny. It was a "Carly moment." Isn't it funny how all portrayers of Carly have had the last name with a B (Brown, Braun, Bransford)! I hope she grows on us! Thanks for the review!_**


	10. Ten

Chapter 17

"Nikolas, get Max outside, tell him to call the doctor. _Now_."

Nikolas ran outside Jason's penthouse and did as he was told. An hour later Jason was all patched up and resting peacefully upstairs in his bedroom, thanks to the pain killer the on-call doctor gave him. With Jason upstairs, Emily on the couch, and Sonny still not knowing what the heck was going on, Nikolas began to fill him in.

"And so I went to her house earlier today. She didn't answer her phone, so I decided to talk to her in person. I got off the elevator, and was about to knock, but I heard loud noises, so I hesitated."

"Loud noises, like what?"

"Like voices, things being thrown and/or broken."

"And then?"

"I listened for awhile, and then figured out that Patrick was yelling at Em… and beating her up. That's when I came in and tried to help her. She looked so… so… broken. I thought I knocked Patrick out but I didn't. He hit me over the head, and when I came to, Jason was already there."

Sonny was at a loss for words. After a few moments of processing the information, Sonny gathered himself and continued with his questions. Although he asked them aloud, he was really questioning himself.

"Why didn't Emily say anything? She knows we would have helped her. All she had to do was come to us. We would have handled it."

"That's what I was afraid of." Both men turned to see Emily attempting to sit up on the couch. Making little or no progress, Nikolas rushed over to help, but in the process, touched an old bruised that didn't quite fell like one.

"Agh!"

"I'm so sorry Em. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay Nikolas. You didn't know," Emily meekly replied, tears running down her face. "You were just trying to help."

* * *

Forgetting that Sonny and Nikolas were with Emily downstairs, Jason ran down the stairs at Emily's outburst.

* * *

"I'm fine Nikolas and Sonny, really. It's just…." Emily stopped mid-sentence when she saw the blood still on the floor. 

"Oh my gosh. Who's blood is that? Are you guys okay? Where's Jason? Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"Whoa, slow down. It's okay, I'm alright. I'm right here. I was shot in the arm, but I'm fine now."

Emily was exhausted. She was just tired of everything. She was tired of all the lies. She was tired of putting everyone she loved in danger. She was tired of being scared and alone all the time. What she worked so hard to hide wasn't a secret anymore, and now her brother was hurt because of her. Looking up at Jason, Emily couldn't compose herself anymore.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. That's why I never said anything. It would have been better if I just stayed away. If only…" Emily burst into tears. She cried like she hadn't for so long. The three of them knew that she needed to cry. Not knowing which one should comfort her but all wanting to, Jason advanced towards Emily and sat next to her on the couch. He held her until she fell asleep, which wasn't very long, and motioned to Sonny and Nikolas to go outside as he led the way.

"I don't think we should bother her anymore tonight with questions. We'll figure this all out tomorrow."

"Before we go, what happened? Who shot you? Where did you go?" Sonny asked.

"I went back to the apartment. Everything was how we left it. Either Patrick hasn't come back or he didn't move anything when he returned. Either way, I left the apartment and was on my way back here. Somebody shot at me. I don't know who. I didn't see anything. Judging from the fact that someone shot me, Patrick is working with someone else. He doesn't have the manpower or resources himself for something like this."

"You think the attempt was tied with Patrick?"

"Yeah. I don't have any proof, but my instinct tells me it's him."

"I agree" Nikolas chimed in. "It's too much of a coincidence to be someone else. Besides, Patrick probably knows that Jason would be the first person Emily would run to. Since he can't hurt her physically anymore, the next way to inflict pain is to hurt you."

"Well, I'm fine now. Em will stay with me and we'll figure out the rest of everything tomorrow, when she's feeling better. Sonny, be on guard, and Nikolas, I'm sending Rico with you."

"I appreciate it, but you really…"

"No buts. Emily cares about you too much. If something were to happen to you, I'm pretty sure it would be a long time before she ever would speak to me again. Besides, you were the one that wacked Patrick over the head. Do you really think that he would hesitate to retaliate?"

"Okay, but do I really have to go home? I think Em would want me around when she wakes up."

Jason knew why Nikolas _really_ wanted to stay. As much as he hated seeing his sister with _anyone_, he knew Nikolas would never do her wrong. All that aside, he didn't want to overwhelm Emily. She needed her rest.

"You can come by first thing tomorrow. She really needs to rest." With that, Jason went inside his penthouse, leaving Sonny and Nikolas in the hallway.

"Sonny, do you think I could…"

"Save it Cassadine. I'm with Jason on this one. As much as we both don't want to leave her, it's the best thing to do. Goodnight."

Nikolas thought that Jason forgot about the guard and silent said a thank you to God. His prayer was cut short when Rico stepped out of the elevator and ushered Nikolas in so that they might be on their way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! I have finals and papers coming up... so the next update won't be until about a week, two at the latest. Thanks for all the love and support:)**

**Also: it was brought to my attention that I said Patrick was her boyfriend, then her husband. He's her BOYFRIEND only! Sorry bout that!**

**_Evil but friendly rival: thanks again!_**

**_Kaya333, Red, Meea: u make me happy!_**


	11. Eleven

**A/N:** _Alright, so it's beena whole month. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry! After finals summer school started, big projects, got in a car accident... not such a great start to summer! Anyways... hated to leave those of you wonderful people who faithfully review, so thought I'd spit something out. Not a very action packed chapter, as I have to get back in the swing of things. Just wait till the next one..._

* * *

Chapter 18

The next few days seemed to go by slowly, everyone not sure what to anticipate next or what to do from there. The only one that had given any real thought to the situation was Jason. Sure Nikolas and even Sonny wanted to end this once and for all, and Emily wanted things to go back before she met Patrick, but Nikolas and Sonny wanted Emily to be okay first, and Emily just wanted to 'enjoy' the calm before the storm. Jason was happy that Emily was staying with him; able to monitor and protect her himself. As the days came and went he had time to ponder what to do next. He had discreetly been following several leads to Patrick's connections, but all ended before they even began, and Jason was growing restless.

* * *

Emily had slept most of the time while she was with Jason, feeling a sense of comfort and ease that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had almost forgotten how much a good night's (and day's) sleep could effect the rest of the day, considering a peaceful sleep a luxury. Though she wanted nothing more than for things to continue this way, she knew she had to face reality. No matter how happy she was now, she had to protect those around her. While she knew Jason was more than capable of handling himself, she knew better than to risk anything when Patrick was involved. She still didn't know what exactly Patrick intended to with her, or how he would carry out his threat to harm her family and friends, but she knew she didn't want to push him or give him a motive to execute his 'promises.' She was the one to get into the mess - - she just wish she had an easy way to get out. 

Knowing she couldn't just simply return 'home,' Emily began to wonder what would happen next. Jason would probably try and find out more about Patrick. Whether or not there was something more, Patrick would end up dead when Jason and Sonny had no more use for him. She didn't want Jason or Sonny to kill someone for her. She couldn't bear them getting caught and ending up in jail for her stupid choices. Engulfed in her thoughts she failed to hear someone knock on the door, making Jason come down to answer it.

"Hey, how is she?"

"I'm good and right here. And you Nikolas?" Jason shut the door after Nikolas entered and took a seat next to Emily.

"I can't believe you didn't hear him knocking. Were you sleep?"

"No, just thinking." Emily quickly remembered that Nikolas had tried to help her. "Um Jase… do you think you can give us a minute?"

"Yeah. I'll be across the hall. And Johnny's outside, so just in case…"

"We'll be fine Jase, thanks. I think you made this into enough of a fortress that Sonny couldn't even get in if you didn't want him to." With that Jason smirked and went upstairs, leaving Emily and Nikolas alone, not sure if that was such a good idea…

* * *

"So how is she?" 

"She seems fine. Hasn't really eaten anything, but she's working on it. She sleeps most of the time. I think she needs it."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Carly continued. "Tell her whatever she needs, we'll do. Just ask."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it Carly. Thanks. Right now she's not really talking to anybody. Nikolas was the first person she's spoken to. Liz and Lucky decided to give her space, but they call to check up on her everyday. The family has no idea. She wants to keep it that way."

"I don't blame her. With a family like that…"

"Yeah. Is Courtney here?"

"No, she went to the store. I think she's gonna cook for Emily tonight."

"How do you know?"

"We were talking about it yesterday. Her birthday is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's up for a big celebration though."

"Our sentiments exactly. The Quartermaine's are probably going to throw her some huge party, oblivious to the life Emily is going through. A nice little dinner with just us and maybe her friends if she wants to would be mellow. You can ask her. If she's not ready than don't push. We could do it some other time."

"She might like that. She likes to pretend everything is normal. It might help if we go along with it for awhile. We'll see how it goes."

"Sounds good. Leticia will watch the boys."

"Emily would probably want them there. It would seem less pressured."

"True. Second thought, we'll all be there."

* * *

"So, how are Liz and Lucky and Lulu?" 

"They're good. You know, happy and still best of friends. Everything is getting back to normal finally. Everyone is just happy."

Emily looked down at her hands. She wasn't happy. But it wasn't fair to inflict her unhappiness on those around her. Before she could plaster another smile on her face, Nikolas sensed her uneasiness.

"Sorry Em, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. It'll just take some time that's all. And I am happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. I just don't know what to do now."

Grabbing her hand, Nikolas tried to assure her. "You don't have to do it alone. I'm here. Jason's here. Everyone is. Just tell us what you need."

A moment or two passed before Emily spoke. "I _need_ to learn how to make better choices. I _need _to fix things myself. I _need_ to be okay and I _need_ a normal life. I _need_ to just… just… I don't know anymore Nikolas. I just don't know."

"It's okay. You don't have to figure out everything today."

"How do you know what to say all the time. Did they teach you that in one of your grooming classes?"

"No, it's one of my inherent abilities. Want to go get some ice cream?"

"Only if you pay."

"Do we do it any other way?" The two laughed and embraced. Remembering the last time he attempted to do so, he pulled away quickly, afraid he was going to hurt her."

"I'm okay Nikolas. I used to do this all the time, remember? A couple more days and I won't even feel them. I'm gonna change okay? Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Be right back."

With that Emily went upstairs to change, trying to hide the pain that spread through every part of her as she took each step.

* * *

"Are we ready for the next line of action?" 

"Yes uncle. With phase two finished, the last one to take them down is in the works. She hasn't come back to the apartment yet, which means she's still with Jason."

"Good. Very good. What is your next move?"

"Jason will come to look for me. He already has, but we sent him a little message. I've been laying low, since the moment he lays eyes on me he'll attempt to kill me. I've taken the necessary precautions. This all might be over in a matter of days."

"Wonderful. Keep me updated. You're dismissed."

"Uncle James," Patrick nodded.

"Patrick," Morales nodded as he excused his nephew.

_Just a few days_ Patrick thought as he made his way back to his safe house. _Then I'll be able to live like the man I deserve to be, with the position I deserve. _As Patrick passed the alley, he spotted two figures coming in the opposite direction. Hiding behind the dumpster, Patrick waited until the two people with ice cream passed, making them out to be Nikolas and Emily. _I knew she wasn't worth anything. Already on to the next one. Too bad it won't last. Nothing in your life will. I'll make sure of that._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_a (), cinder106, pdhtgal: _thanks a bunch! reviews mean ALOT!

_Kaya 333: _thanks for understanding. how did urs and the MCAS go? hope ur feeling better!


	12. Twelve

Chapter 19

The next day began just like the last few, Jason not leaving the house until Emily was up and dressed. He would cook breakfast for her and then go off to the Warehouse, making sure Emily always had a guard on her. Knowing everything had to go as planned, especially where Carly and Courtney were concerned, Jason was careful to act 'normal' so Emily would be completely surprised. It seemed to be working, as Emily hadn't even mentioned it was her birthday. Figuring it would be odd if he _didn't_ say happy birthday, Jason decided to say it as he left.

Grabbing his jacket on the way out, Jason got Emily's attention as she looked up from her magazine. "Happy Birthday Em. You really deserve it."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Jase. See you tonight."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, just for a little while, but not till later, around 2. I'll make it home for dinner though. We could order pizza or something."

"No Nikolas, friends, or family?"

"I don't think so. It's 12 already and no one's called. I think everybody forgot."

Feeling guiltier and guiltier by the moment, Jason wanted to say something to make his sister feel better. He didn't want half of her day to be spoiled, thinking no one cared, especially after what she had been through.

"I don't think so," Jason said, as he place his leather jacket back on the chair. "It's still early, maybe people aren't even up yet. Maybe they're at work or school."

"You're probably right. And I think I'm making you late for your work with my sulking. I'm good though. I should probably get ready for school." Emily began to make her way upstairs to get ready.

"Are you sure you're up to it? Your professors said it was still ok for me to pick up your work?"

"Yeah, but it's time for me to start continuing my life. Can't wait too long or I won't want to go back!" Emily said as a slow smile crept on her face. "I don't think it's in me or you or the family to give up so easily." Her smile began to fade. "You haven't told any of the family right?"

"No, that's up to you. I'll be there if you need me though. Just let me know."

Emily went back to give Jason a quick hug and a kiss. "Thanks Jase, I will. Bye!"

"Bye Em."

* * *

As the day went on Carly and Courtney were preparing for the party at their place, figuring if they were at Jason's, there would be no telling when Emily would be home. It was the safest bet to make sure it stayed a surprise. After calling Nikolas, Lucky, and Liz and letting them know about the party, Courtney made sure to have Jason tell Johnny to call when Emily was on her way up. The plans were going just right and everyone would be there around 7. 

Elsewhere, Emily just got out of class around 5 and headed towards the mall. She didn't often splurge or anything, but shopping seemed to help her forget sometimes. Even if it was just for awhile. After an hour or so she headed towards the food court, realizing she would be eating in a little while. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly missed Jason calling her.

"Hey Jase."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, my psychic abilities. Or, it could be, in this day and age, that we have caller ID. You know, the standard when you purchase a cell phone."

"Very funny. Just letting you know to come over to Sonny's when you get here. Carly heard we were having pizza and wouldn't un-invite herself."

"No problem, sounds like fun. I'll be home in an hour."

"See you then."

"Bye Jase."

After hanging up the phone, Emily wanted to do something nice for Jase. Knowing he had everything he materially needed, she decided to be creative.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Emily had lost track of time. Realizing she might be late and totally forgetting about Johnny, Emily ran to Harborview Towers. Deciding to take a short-cut through the alley, Emily stopped when she heard what she thought was a familiar voice. 

"Yeah. She still only knows that I'll kill him if she tells him. It's pretty pathetic that she has no idea who I really am. She just thinks that I'll kill Jason if she tells him I'm working for you. She has no idea Uncle that it's so much more than that. She doesn't even know we're related, let alone what I – we, intended and intend for her. Things are going just as planned and ---"

Emily, in shock, failed to realize as she began to back away, that there was a pile of crates outside behind her. Tripping and snapping out of it, she regained her balance.

"What was that Patrick! Check it out."

"Yes Uncle."

Patrick pulled out his gun and noticed someone running. Aiming in the runner's direction, he let off a few until he was sure whoever it was wasn't coming back.

With that, Emily began to run as fast as she could and didn't look back until she reached her destination.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, probably just some homeless guy."

"You better hope it was. The only one with something to lose here is you. You're the who was speaking, and I said your name. If I was you, I'd make sure you handle it. Dismissed."

"Yes Uncle." Patrick left, a little more nervous than how he was when he entered. _You have nothing to worry about. Nobody heard, because nobody who is anybody would be in this alley. Nope, nothing to worry about. I'm tired of Morales always downsizing me. We'll see. Just a little longer until the positions are reversed – better yet, until I'm on top and Morales is… six feet under. Just a little longer.

* * *

_

"What do you mean you lost her!" It was 7:15 and Emily still hadn't shown up. Johnny was explaining to everyone, really just Jason, what happened at the mall.

"I was calling you Sir, to check in. When I got off the phone, I saw her taking off. I tried to follow her, but there was so many people at the mall."

"This is what you're paid for Johnny." Jason paced back and forth.

"Jase, maybe you should just call her," Courtney said, trying to make the situation better. Everyone was watching Jason become more and more agitated.

"I shouldn't have to. If someone was doing his job –"

"We all know if Emily wanted to ditch a guard, she could. She's had her whole life to learn how to. I'm sure she just wanted some time alone." Carly chimed in. "Like Court said, try calling her."

"In the meantime," Sonny interjected, "we'll just wait a little longer. I'm sure Nikolas, Lucky, and Liz don't mind, do you guys?"

"No," all three replied.

"Good, then we'll just have Johnny go out and look for her while we – "

Interrupted by a knock at the door, Sonny looked at Jason. "See, it's probably her."

Not waiting for someone to answer, Emily barged in.

"Jase, Jase," Emily managed to get out as she was short of breath. "I have to tell you something. I don't think it can wait any longer." Not realizing why it was getting harder and harder to talk and concentrate, Emily continued. "Jason, Jason, are you listening to me!"

At that moment, no body was. All eyes were on Emily and the tiny hole in her chest that was pouring a steady stream of crimson red.

* * *

**Evilbutfriendlyrival: thanks! summer is hectic, but so much better now! i got a new-2-me car. all's good!**

**Jasonlizfan4ever: thank you! hope it's up to ur expectations!**


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter 20**

"Hello!" Emily said. "I said I… I…." Emily didn't get a chance to finish.

Soon she felt herself not being able to stand. Catching her before she fell to the ground, Jason placed her in his lap on the floor. By this time Emily couldn't even muster the strength to hold where the sudden pain was coming from. Noticing the blood on Jason's hand, Emily forgot about the pain momentarily.

"Jason, are you okay! You're bleeding!" Emily said as she tried to sit up.

"No, Em, it's coming from you."

Emily failed at her attempt and slumped back into Jason's lap. The brief moment without pain passed, as she found herself having a hard time breathing.

"Yeah, I guess it is me. Who woulda thought? You, holding me with a gun shot wound. It's funny how things work out huh?"

"Try not to talk Emily. Sonny, call an ambulance!"

By this time, only Sonny and Carly had really overcome the shock and began to spring into action. Sonny was calling 911 and Carly was giving Emily and Jason room by steering everybody to the couch. Everyone except Nikolas obeyed. He wasn't going to leave Emily anymore.

"They're on their way Jase. They're on their way." Sonny tried to reassure, mostly himself.

Emily was growing more and more delirious by the moment. "Hey Jase. I guess this is it huh? It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"You're gonna be okay Emily, you're gonna be okay."

"You don't have to lie Jase. You don't do that, remember? That's my job."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never told you the truth, I should have from the very beginning. None of this would have happened. I brought this on my self."

"You didn't do anything wrong Emily. You'll see when you get better. Emily? Emily!"

Emily's eyes began to flicker. Her breathing became shorter and more strained.

"You know Jase, I at least wanted to graduate. Guess that's not gonna happen. I need you to know something Jase. Before I die, I just wanna…"

"You're not gonna die Em. You can't." Tears began to run down Jason's face. Everyone else in the room was doing the same. Nikolas didn't even feel like he was breathing. He couldn't lose his best friend, the person he loved.

"Hey, it's my time here. You have to listen. I love you. You're my rock. You'll always be. I don't know what I would be or have if you weren't my brother. I love you Jase."

"I know. I love you too." Jason was what some might consider sobbing at this moment. Trying to hold himself together but not doing such a good job, he began to belch out orders.

"Sonny check on the ambulance! It should be here by now!"

"Jase, it's a little cold. Could you get me…"

"Nikolas grab the blanket."

"Thanks Nikolas." Emily looked at a Nikolas' tear-stained face. "It's okay. I'm fine. And don't worry," Emily tried to smile. "I love you too."

Nikolas began to sob now. "I love you too Em."

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"I was late… I heard Patrick in the alley… he's Morales' nephew. He's out to get you. I…"

The words were getting harder and harder to get out. Emily looked up at Jason and Nikolas. "Happy Birthday to me…."

And with that, Emily Bowen Quartermaine took her last breath.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

**Jasonlizfan4ever: _glad it made u happy!_**

**Red, pdhtgal: _thank u soo much!_**

**Evilbutfriendlyrival: _i luv u! ur reviews r a treat!_**


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter 21**

"We have a DOA. Female, early 20s, GSW to the chest. The morgue is expecting her."

"Okay, you know where it is."

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. He was in the ambulance and they never stopped working on her the whole way over. The monitors never deviated from the steady tone that translated into death.

The others followed in their respective cars, no one saying anything because there were no words.

Jason was alone when the others met saw him in the yellow chairs. It wasn't the Jason everybody knew. They already knew what the news would be. Courtney slowly took a seat next to Jason. Liz and Lucky held eachother as they took a seat. Carly and Sonny did the same, working through their own grief and knowing that Jason would never be the same. Nikolas slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. No one could comfort eachother.

Jason slowly got up as the doctor approached.

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Logan. I'm sorry for your loss. The nurse will show you when you're ready."

Jason didn't have any more tears to cry. _Sorry for my loss? When you lose something, there's a chance to find it again. Emily is gone. Forever. She was taken. Not _lost.

Jason had signed the necessary papers. The staff had contacted the rest of the family and informed them of the misfortune. Jason didn't want to be there when they came. Sonny, Carly, and Courtney took Jason back to the Penthouse. Nikolas had to just get out of the hospital. He couldn't breath there. Liz and Lucky opted to stay to fill in the Quartermaines when they arrived.

"Hey, it's me, Logan. Everything went as planned. Yeah, meet me in a half-hour. The docks… Alright, the pier. Fine. See you then. Bring your part of the deal."

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The ride back to Harbor view was a silent one. As the four stepped off the elevator, Jason headed towards Sonny's. Sonny attempted to stop him.

"Jase? I don't think you should do this man."

"I agree Jase. It won't do you any good."

"I need to Courtney. I know you guys are just trying to help. But it's something I need to do."

The four walked through the door, Jason being the last. He stopped as he saw the small pool of blood. Sonny, Carly, and Courtney took note and began to give him some space. Jason wasn't ready. He tried to treat it as any other scene, but couldn't. He tore out of the penthouse and to the elevator. Courtney followed him out.

"Jason, let…"

"I just need some time by myself Court. I love you. I'll be back." And with that, Jason welcomed the darkness and greeted it with a fierce motorcycle ride.

* * *

Carly just finished washing up. She was coming down the stairs when she saw Sonny staring at the spot near the door. Noticing her presence, Sonny didn't take his eyes off of his focus while he began to talk.

"Just the other day we had her back. She was healing and the light was returning to her eyes. She was going back to school, leaving the penthouse. She was gonna be a doctor, live her dream. And now…" Sonny's voice began to break. "And now she's dead. A sweet, innocent girl is laying cold on a piece of metal like an animal." Tears began to silently fall from both Sonny and Carly. "I should've done more. I didn't protect her. I loved her."

Carly made her way towards Sonny. "We all did baby. We all did. You did everything you could. You and Jase will find out what happened. It'll be okay." Carly pulled Sonny into an embrace.

Sonny broke from the hug. "But it won't bring her back. She's gone. Dead. She didn't deserve to die."

"I know. I know." The two sat together saying nothing. Tears falling for a young woman's future that would never be.

* * *

Jason stopped at the bridge. _I'm sorry Em. I'm _so_ sorry. I should've been there. I promise, I won't stop until I kill whoever did this. Never. _Jason got back on his bike and made his way back to Harborview Towers.

It was the middle of the night when Jason returned and Courtney was waiting up for him. She knew he needed space, and she was going to give it to him, but she was gonna be there no matter what. She decided to let him make the first move.

It was just that. No words for awhile. He sat on the couch and laid in her lap. An hour passed until either spoke.

"It was her birthday Court. She left this world the same day she entered it. It was supposed to be happy. I could never imagine my world without her. I still can't."

At that moment the tears came back. Lids became heavy and sleep overtook them both.


	15. Fifteen

Chapter 23

Two days later Port Charles was gathered at a cute little church on the outskirts of town. The Quartermaines decided to have the funeral there because Emily had said that when she got married, she wanted it to be in that church because of how it made her feel when she was in it. As everyone took their seats, the pastor began the ceremony.

A few minutes after the introduction, Pastor Derek gave the floor to Emily's family and friends. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"I never had a friend like Emily, nor will I ever have another. She was my best friend, my sister. I just want her back."

Comforting Elizabeth, Lucky got up to say his part. "Emily and I go way back. She is… was… my oldest friend. There were so many times that if it wasn't for her, I don't know where I'd be. But that was who Emily was. She when you were her family she loved you something fierce. She would do anything for you, even if it meant hurting herself in some way. Emily, the love you shared will never be forgotten."

"Emily was one of the first people to like me for me in this town. She defended me, despite my family, and always made sure I felt 'normal.' She was one of those people that you only meet once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. I loved her with all my heart and regret not telling her that I was _in_ love with her when she was… alive. Honor her by saying what you mean when and how you mean it, and don't take the people you love for granted. Be for you friends and family what Emily was to all of us, an anchor."

Eventually it was Jason's turn. He dreaded talking in front of a bunch of people who probably really wanted to mourn Emily but just didn't really _know_ who she was. He found himself angry for a few moments, later realizing that they weren't faking their sorrow, they simply just weren't going to grieve. You could only grieve for someone who meant more to you than words could every express. Sorrow was sympathetic. Grief was the mourning of the soul.

Jason stood up and took awhile before he was ready. He had to do this for Emily.

"After my accident I remember a little girl with no expectations. She seemed to be one of the only ones who didn't need me to be who I was, and accepted who I was then. She just loved me unconditionally. She was the kind of person that made bad days turn into good nights. Emily always said that I was her rock…"

Jason fought hard to hold back from sobbing in front of Port Charles. No matter what, the tears were falling from his blue eyes; the type that Emily said would get him any girl he wanted. Jason chuckled slightly to himself, regaining his posture.

"She always said I was her rock, the one she could always rely on. The truth is, she was mine. Emily was the best sister God could give. My life was better because she was in it."

With that, Jason sat down next to Courtney and the Corinthos'. Monica wiped her eyes and got up to speak.

"Emily was a gift. She was the kind of gift that you knew was better on the inside because the wrapping was so good on the outside. The truth is, Emily had so much wrapping paper that you seldom saw the gift inside. She would always try to make things better for other people and neglect herself. It was her birthday…"

Monica began to sob and Alan came to her side. Holding his hand, she continued.

"She died on the day she came into this world. It's a bit ironic. But, if one could choose, she died in the place she wanted to be. She loved her brother with every fiber of her being. I know she was at peace…"

There was long pause. Monica once again composed herself and finished.

"She was at peace because she knew she was safe. That's the best thing a parent could ask for in a situation like… what happened. I just want her back!"

Alan escorted Monica back to her seat next to Bobby as Monica was now beyond consolation. Alan took the floor.

"There were so many times that I gave Emily a reason not to love me. She never took the opportunities. She was what the family needed and a constant reminder of what a little love could accomplish. She was the most precious thing I have ever experienced. Emily was my angel. She was just that to so many people."

Alan's speech became more hurried, his tone growing angry by the moment.

"Emily's death wasn't just a tragedy for her. It was a tragedy for every life she ever touched. The person responsible for her death should know that. They took away what makes life worth living."

Alan's gaze settled where Jason and Sonny were sitting.

"Emily's unconditional love came at a cost. Her life. Loving thugs was her downfall. People like Sonny and Jason got her killed. She was just too close to the business. Everyone knows that it's always a possibility that you might die when you're getting into your car, walking by yourself, or even when you're at home with 'security.' She trusted you with her life, and you killed her! It should've been you Jason! It should have been you!"

"Alan, ENOUGH!" Monica shouted. "This is NOT how we're going to remember our daughter. Now SIT DOWN. I will not have you further alienate or get another child killed."

After the mild shock wore off, the ceremony continued. At the conclusion, people headed to the mansion. Some people didn't seem to wonder why Patrick wasn't there. Those who did were told that they hadn't been together for awhile and no one knew how to reach him. Jason decided that this was the best explanation to avoid suspicion. If anyone was going to reach out and touch anybody, it would be Jason.

* * *

**A/N**

_Red:_ I hope I make you happy by the end of the story. After this, it'll pick up pretty fast... then, the end!

_stephie1974_: thanks!

_Evil But Friendly Rival_: Thanks for the awesome support!


	16. Sixteen

Chapter 24

A month had gone by and Jason still didn't have any leads to Patrick's whereabouts. He endlessly worked since the funeral, making excuses as to why he could only stay at home for a little while. The truth was, he couldn't stand being in the penthouse Emily had called her second home. Her pictures were still up and her room had not been touched. It was like she still lived there. It only saw the sun the day before the funeral. Her favorite dress was in her closet. The Quartermaines actually had no argument about that decision. When he returned home late and Courtney was sleeping, he would sit in Emily's room for hours, pretending she was sleeping and watching her like he did since she was a teenager. It always amazed him how peaceful she slept at night after everything that was going on during the day.

He couldn't take the emptiness. Courtney was there, but it wasn't the same. He knew if he didn't have her, he'd be drowning faster than he already was. He tried so many times to be grateful for what he had with her. He was. That wasn't the problem. It was the fact that he was alive and Emily wasn't. The emptiness he felt in is apartment was the extreme opposite of what he felt at Sonny's. Her presence was overwhelming. It was where she died. It was like she was still there, not knowing where to go.

Jason had found out that Patrick was indeed Morales' nephew. He would have gone after Morales himself, but he knew he would never give up Patrick. If Jason stormed in there, he would've started a war. A war that began with Emily's blood and probably take innocent others. That's the only reason why Morales wasn't dead. Jason couldn't be the reason Courtney, Carly, the boys, and Sonny were dead. He had to wait until all the pieces were in order.

* * *

Nikolas didn't realize what life without Emily really meant. He didn't realize that without Emily, he felt he really didn't belong with Lucky and Liz. They didn't push him away or anything, but looking back he realized it was Lucky and Liz, and he and Emily. Lucky and Liz would be in their own little world, and it would seem like he and Emily would have their own conversations. None of the four were ignoring the other two – it was just natural. With Emily gone, he felt more of an intruder and it was just a painful reminder of what was never to be again. 

A month had passed and Nikolas was becoming more of a hermit. Lucky tried to reach out, but he was dealing with his own grief. Emily was his best friend from childhood. Lucky told her things that even Liz didn't know, and Emily had reciprocated the action, promising eachother never to tell unless it endangered someone's life. Lucky was now more determined to be the best brother to Nikolas and Liz's love – he just needed a little more time.

Elizabeth was dealing with things in her own way. She did what she always told Emily not to do; bury herself in work. It was easier than she thought it would be with Lucky. She knew she had her grief, but Lucky was probably the closest anyone was to knowing Emily inside and out. Lucky allowed her to be there for him, as he was for her – she missed all the 'girl talk' and stupid things they used to do. Besides Nikolas and Lucky, she was the only one who would ever touch her brownies.

Lucky and Liz were headed home when they saw Nikolas around the corner.

"Hey Nikolas. What brings you this way?"

"Hey Lucky, Liz. I was just taking a walk. You guys?"

"I don't know," Liz said. "Lucky won't tell me where we're going. He said it's a surprise."

"Ah, I see." Nikolas smiled and looked towards the ground as it faded. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah man. Hey, could you stop by later tomorrow? I have to ask you something."

"Sure, I'll see you then." Nikolas continued his walk.

"What was that about Lucky?"

"Just a little something I have to talk with Nikolas about."

* * *

Nikolas had lied. He was really on his way to Emily's grave. He went there every day. Every Sunday he would bring fresh cut roses from Lila's garden. He never knew what her favorite flower was, but she loved any flower that came from her grandmother's garden. 

Nikolas sat down next to her headstone.

"Well Em, it's been a month. It would be a dumb thing to say happy anniversary, so I won't. It's only been a month but it seems like forever. I miss you Emily. I realized too late that I love you."

Jason was walking towards the grave and stopped when he heard Nikolas' voice.

"I should have been there for you Em. I didn't push hard enough. If I had, you'd still be alive. None of this would have happened. You wouldn't have still been with Patrick, he wouldn't of hurt you, he wouldn't have killed you. You would have celebrated your birthday and I would be talking to you right now instead of your headstone." Nikolas paused.

"I don't know how to move on Emily. I get up every morning but I don't feel that I'm alive. I get up because I have to. I smile at people so they'll leave me alone. I woke up this morning and realized that besides Lucky and Liz, you're all I have… had."

Touching the headstone, Nikolas got up and said good-bye.

"I know you wouldn't want me to be like this, so I'll try and live life. I live it for the both of us. Maybe then it will be worth it. I'll do the things we always talked about and make sure you're never forgotten. There's one thing I can't promise you though. I can't forget who did this to you."

Jason became more eager to hear what came next. He was 100 sure Nikolas would blame him. He didn't.

"Patrick. He won't get away with it, that I do promise. If Jason doesn't find him soon Em, I will. That much I will do for the both of us."

Nikolas started to turn and walk back home when Jason stopped him.

"Don't Nikolas. Leave it to me."

"Leave what to you?"

"Patrick. Morales. I'll handle it."

"It's been a month. I don't see the fruits of your 'handling.'"

"These things take time."

"Time? TIME! That's what she doesn't have anymore Jason. She doesn't have the luxury of –"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT NIKOLAS! I think about it ALL THE TIME. I was ready to do what needed to be done. The only thing is, it would have cost me everyone else. As selfish has that may seem, Emily wouldn't want me to put everyone else she loves in danger. That would even include you."

A long silence separated the two men. Both knew the other was right, and both decided not to be stubborn.

"You're right Jason. I'm sorry. I'll see you around." Nikolas turned to walk away.

"Nikolas?"

"Yeah?"

"Just let me handle it. It'll be over soon."

* * *

Walking the pier for a few minutes, the man decided to sit down. Hearing a phone ring and realizing it was his, he reached into his blazer and grabbed his cell phone. 

"Logan… yeah. We already discussed that a month ago. I still haven't received the other half… We agreed it was to be upon delivery. I delivered. Now it's a month later and I don't have the rest of what was promised to me..."

Jason took the route that took him by the docks. He thought he recognized a voice and the man it belonged to. For the second time that day, Jason decided to listen.

"Look Mr. M, I don't have anymore time. I need the rest of the money now. Alright…it's on its way? Good. I'll wait. Bye."

The man hung up the phone. Fifteen minutes later a man showed up. Jason recognized him as one of Morales' men. '_So, Mr. M is Morales. Seems payback is on its way.'_

"Nice of you guys to show up."

"Mr. M sends his apologies. And his condolences."

"Condolences, condolences for what?"

"For this."

Morales' man pulled out a gun with a silencer and pulled the trigger, allowing the bullet to sit nicely between Logan's eyes.

Jason waited for the man to leave so he could follow him. After a few blocks Jason realized he was headed to Morales' office. He hid behind some shipments as the man entered the office.

"Gary."

"Mr. Morales."

"How did the job go?"

"As planned."

"Good. Very good."

"What's the next step?"

"Check on the package. Make sure it's still valuable. We may need to upraise it soon."

* * *

**A/N: **_Evil But Friendly Rival:_ thanks hun! i can't wait to write the next one... juicy! it'll be up next week. 


	17. Seventeen

**Chapter 25**

Jason hurried back to the warehouse. After discussing it with Sonny, Jason decided to let things play out a little longer. In the meanwhile, he continued to check on Morales' office and especially Gary, careful not to follow to close or get noticed. He wanted them to slip up, to not know he was on to them. Deciding that 'the package' was the key to something, Jason attempted to find out what it was, hopefully using it in the future against Morales. With Patrick still nowhere to be found, Jason and Sonny kept men on it but put more focus on 'the package.'

* * *

"So, what did you need to talk about? Is Liz here?" 

"No, she's out with Lulu. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Sure. So… what's up?"

"Well, Liz and I are getting married and I want you to be my best man. Will you?"

Nikolas felt his lips forming a smile. "Of course I will. I would have had to hurt you if you asked anyone else."

"Thanks man," Lucky said as he pulled Nikolas into a hug. "It means a lot."

"No problem." After a moment of silence, Nikolas thought of Emily. "Who's going to be Liz's, ummm, bridesmaid?"

"We're having a little trouble with that. You know, we, she, always pictured that her bridesmaid would be…"

"Yeah, I know."

"It looks like my aunt Bobbie is next in line. She would've picked her grandmother, but someone needs to give her away."

"That's good. Have you guys set a date?"

"Not yet. Well, kind of. We're thinking in a couple of months. Things are getting as back to normal as they can. We just need a little more time. It doesn't seem right to get married so soon."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Emily would've wanted you guys not to wait. You guys deserve the best."

"Thanks. What are you doing now?"

"I was going back to my place, there's some stuff I've been neglecting in the business area. Not really important, but something to do. Why?"

"Liz and I were wondering if you would like to go to dinner with us tonight. We'll just hang out. Maybe we'll make some of those plans for the wedding. What do you say?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

* * *

"Had any luck on finding out what the package is?" Sonny asked Jason as they sat down for dinner. 

"No, but I'm thinking once we find out who Logan really was, we'll find out what he has to do with the package, and what the package actually is."

"Smart. You know, Carly will be really happy you agreed to go out to eat. She worries about you, a lot, needless to say. So do I. How are you and Courtney?"

"We're good. She's been really good. Patient. I know she appreciates tonight too. It'll just take a little more time. I think I'll be a lot better once I found out why she died. I mean, I know it was Patrick, but I still don't know why. There's a bigger picture here. Once we find out what the package is, I'm sure it'll tie in. I mean, Logan was killed over it. That package must mean a lot to Morales. We'll find out what it is."

* * *

"Morales told me to 'upraise' the package. Where is it?" 

"Sir, it's in the next room. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"No, just lead me to it."

"Yes sir." The man led Gary to the next room.

"That'll be all, thank you. You may leave."

"Yes sir," the guard said as he left.

Gary's eyes scanned the dark room until his eyes fell on what he came for.

"So, you're the package. All this trouble for you."

As Gary reached for the package, it backed into the corner of the room and curled itself in a ball.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

After a few moments, the package loosened at sat up so it's back was against the wall, but still in the corner.

"That's what they all say. You're no different."

"Oh, I'm very different. But, you are right, I'm lying. See, I have special orders to 'upraise' you, and, well, the definition is up to my discretion, to a certain extent."

"I won't let you use me to hurt him. I won't."

"We'll see about that Ms. Quartermaine. Seeing as how you and I will become very familiar with one another, can I call you Emily?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. You know, school gets in the way of life! lol Will update next week!**

**stephie1974: sorry it's taking so long! thanks for the encouragement!**

**E.B.F.R: u r so loyal! we're u right about 'the package'?**


	18. Eighteen

**Chapter 26**

"Aghhh…!" Emily breathed in and out heavily as she slid to the ground.

"You know, we could've done this the easy way. I would've preferred that."

"Yeah, well, I guess you don't know me. I tend to do things the hard way." Emily attempted to stand back up, not willing to give Gary the satisfaction of seeing her break.

"Either way, you will lead to Jason's downfall. It's just a matter of time."

And with that, Gary commenced acquainting Emily with the red and black electrodes that emit excruciating pain.

* * *

Two days had passed and Jason still hadn't seen any signs of Gary. He was about to go spy on Morales' location when there was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah Max?"

"This came for you Sir," Max said as he handed Jason a box. "The sender is unknown. Do you want me to get some of the men to open it?"

"No, it's alright. I'll check it here before I open it. Thanks Max."

"No problem Jason. I'll be outside."

Jason closed the door and walked to the closet. Pulling out his gear, he sat down on the couch to begin inspecting the box. Concluding that it was safe to open it, Jason did just that and removed the buffering to protect what was inside. Once the Styrofoam was removed, all Jason could do was stare at what lay in the box.

* * *

"So, one more month huh?" 

"Yup, one more month until the deed. Hey Nikolas, thanks again for doing this."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me."

"Who woulda thought? Here we are, together, years later, picking out tuxes for a Spencer wedding" Lucky said as he sifted through suits.

Doing the same, Nikolas stopped and looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Just remembering when I couldn't stand the site of you."

Lucky chuckled. "We were having a moment and you just had to, didn't you?"

"Of course. To appreciate the present, you have to acknowledge the past."

"Very wise. School in Greece paid off for something."

"Well thank you. I thought it was wise myself. Thought of it just now. Hey, hey bout this one?"

"I think I like it. I guess we just have to run it by Liz now. I guess we're set!

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, Kelly's?"

"Where else?"

* * *

When Sonny knocked on Jason's door and didn't get an answer, he decided to walk right in. What he found was a very 'drunk' best friend. 

"Hey man, what happened?"

"Sonny" Jason said coherently, gesturing for Sonny to take a seat on the chair as he straightened himself up on the couch. No matter how much Jason had to drink, his version of drunk was the equivalent of others' tipsy. He wouldn't allow himself not to be in control. He didn't like the feeling.

"You know, life is pretty ironic."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You know what I got in the mail today? A visit from the grave."

Sonny just let Jason finish uninterrupted.

"I got a package Emily sent before she died. She scheduled it to arrive today. On my birthday. It was a present for my birthday, and everything she said I've done for her. This is a photograph of us before she met Patrick, when she was happy. The frame has an inscription on it: '_To my rock-love Em.'_ She also got me a cross. A silver cross for protection. We were at the store one day and she said that I should have something to protect me, since I gave my bracelet to Carly a while back. She knows – knew I don't need much. These were good, I'll use them."

Knowing how the other operated, the two friends just sat in silence for a few minutes. Jason was the one to break the silence.

"I know it's crazy, but it feels like she's still… here. I know she's dead, we buried her, but I just have a gut feeling that, I don't know…"

"You're not one to ignore what you feel Jase, or one to be on the borderline. What do you want to do? I think the faster we find Patrick and whoever else is responsible, the better you'll feel. Questions will be answered."

"I know. I'm going to go out for awhile. Could you tell Courtney that I…"

"I got it. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

It had been what seemed like years to Emily, waiting in a dark cell for the next line of punishment to come. All she knew was that she couldn't break. Under no circumstances would she help them harm Jason. He would come and save her, just like he always did. It was only a matter of time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright light. 

"Good evening Emily."

"I told you not to call me that. You don't have the right."

"Actually, take a look at our positions, I can do whatever I want. And, by the look of things, I don't think you'll be lasting much longer, and we'll still get what we want. Even if you don't tell us anything, Jason will find out you're _really_ dead and self-destruct once he figures out you were alive this whole time."

"What do you mean, _really _dead? Jason hasn't given up on me. He'll –"

"Oh, but he has. Your funeral has already passed. _Everyone_ thinks you're dead. You have nothing left. We have nothing to lose if you die. Jason will just think Patrick had a hand in this also, and then-"

"And where is Patrick now?"

"Who knows and who cares. As long as he doesn't make trouble, he's not a problem."

"So no one is looking for me?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes. She was determined not to let them spill in front of Gary.

"Nope, no one. Looks like you can either help, or die. Same offer as before. The latter will be slow though. I'll let you think about it, but just as a reminder…"

* * *

Walking in a hurry and not sure where he was going, Jason didn't think he would be bothered so much by what Emily sent him. He still felt that he was missing something. There was no doubt she sent it before she died, but something was conjured up inside of Jason. He decided that the best thing he could do was to hurry and make a move, and make Morales tell him where Patrick was. Ready to turn back and head to the warehouse, Jason found himself at Morales'. He stopped when he heard what sounded like screaming.

* * *

With all she could muster Emily stood up. This whole electrocution thing was getting old. Still effective, but old. When Gary saw she wasn't going to spill, he decided upon another tactic. 

"Look, I have to go. You know what you have to loose. Before I leave, I'll help fall asleep so you can think on it."

And with that Gary knocked Emily out.

'_Of course I had to use my hand' _Gary thought to himself. '_Now I have to explain this to my wife. It's gonna be a long night.'

* * *

_

After Gary left through the alley, Jason decided to wait. Even though it was quiet and dark inside, he wanted to make sure. After about a half hour Jason made his way inside. Eventually making it downstairs, Jason looked around. Not sure what he was looking for but his gut telling him to continue, Jason took out the one guard next to a cell. Tying him up, Jason commenced searching the area. He stopped when he heard a commotion.

Stirring, Emily moaned and sat up. Her head spinning, she decided to lay back down.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea," Emily said aloud.

Jason couldn't move. He didn't want to. He didn't want it to end.

Emily looked around and saw the guard on the ground.

"Now who would do that. Hello? Is anyone there? Please?"

Jason still didn't move. It was becoming clearer and clearer though that reality was a messed up joke.

"Goodness, I have to get out of here."

Jason felt himself move. Then he felt himself speak.

"Oh my gosh."

"Who is that? Come here! I can't see you."

Jason slowly advanced toward the cell.

"Jason? Jason! Is that you, or am I dreaming! Jason!"

"If you're dreaming, so am I" Jason said with tears in his eyes. "My gosh Emily, I thought, I thought you were…"

Jason never finished his sentence. He heard Emily scream just as his world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. school, and then holiday, and then got the flu! enjoy!**

**_Red: _thanks a bunch!**

**_Spoiledtink: _Thank you so much! I know about not reviewing sometimes, I'm guilty of it myself. **

**_Stephie1974:_ I'm glad you were satisfied! I try!**

**_Evil but Friendly rival:_ Sorry it took so long! Next chapter we'll see if you're right about how they pulled it off! It's coming to an end in a couple of chapters!**


	19. Nineteen

**Chapter 27**

"Jason? Jason! Can you hear me? Are you okay? Jason!"

"Oh hush already. Apparently he can't hear you because I just knocked him unconscious."

"You didn't have to do that Gary."

"I didn't? You're right, I should have just let your brother kill me instead."

"Well, is he okay?"

"He'll be out for a little while. He'll wake up in just enough time to see you, die. That is, if you don't give me the information I want."

"Never."

"Well, in that case. Oh, wait a minute, that's right. We already have Jason. He's on our turf now. So, I guess you and I will no longer be seeing eachother. It seems that we have no use for you anymore."

Gary failed to notice Jason stir. Advancing toward the cell to unlock it, Emily caught Jason's movement and gave him some time to act.

"You know, I'm not going to make this easy for you. You'll have to do a lot more than you already have."

"You're a slow one aren't you? I am going to do more. I'm going to kill you." Gary unlocked the cell. Just as he made his way towards Emily, Jason hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. He then locked Gary in the cell and held on to the key.

"Man, am I glad to see you! It was getting a little harder to not lose my mind in here."

"There's so much I want to say Em, but not now. We have to get out of here. Do you know if any more guards are coming?"

"Well, I'm usually… knocked out about this time."

Jason looked at Emily for a few seconds. He never saw her so pale. Not to mention the weight she'd lost. She still had her fire though. She'd lasted this long.

"Uh Jase? I do love our little reunion, but I think we should go now."

"Not so fast Morgan and Emily. We have some unfinished business."

* * *

"He hasn't been home for hours Sonny. I don't know what to do." 

"Calm down Courtney. He probably just went for a walk. He got something from Emily in the mail today. He just needs some time to regroup."

"I know, but this just _feels_ different. Could you just check on him? You don't have to tell him to come home, but just make sure he's okay. Please?"

"Alright, I'll call you later."

"Thanks Sonny."

Sonny hung up the phone. He picked it up again and called Max.

"Can you find Jason? Don't let him know you're there, if that's possible. He's pretty good at knowing when he's being tailed. Just see if he's okay. Thanks Max."

Sonny tried to think of where Jason would be. He couldn't think of anywhere.

* * *

"Patrick." 

"Morgan. And… Emily. They told me they caught rid of you. By the looks of it at least, they were well on their way."

Jason saw the sudden fear on Emily's face. He stepped protectively in front of her and then motioned to back away.

"Well, it looks like I'll just have to get rid of you myself," Patrick said as he pulled out his gun. "I'll kill Emily first, and make you watch. You won't be too long after."

"You'll have to get through me to get to her."

"What are we waiting for?"

Jason lurched forward and tried to get the gun away, but Patrick tackled him, sending Jason landing backwards towards the cell and hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. Patrick then put Jason in the cell as a horrified Emily looked on.

"That was easy, wasn't it? Now it's time for you and I to have a little reunion. Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short! Next one will be longer! And sooner!**

**Spoiledtink: Your wishes may soon come true...**

**E.B.F.R.: We'll see!**

**DaniBabez: Thanks alot! A couple more chapters to go!**


	20. Twenty

**Chapter 28**

Gary had just woken up to all the commotion. For some reason, Jason was in the cell with him too. He got a grip on his surroundings and noticed Patrick pretty much beating the crap out of Emily.

Patrick straightened himself up as Emily lay unconscious. Turning to the cell, he took his gun out and opened the cell cautiously, half-expecting Jason to be faking it and lurching at him while he was off-guard. He let Gary out, ordered him to keep an eye on Emily, and proceeded to drag Jason off of the floor and onto a chair in the cell. After he tied him up, Patrick locked the cell, still holding his gun, and turned to Gary.

"What do we do now boss?"

"_We_ do nothing. You were sloppy." And with that, Patrick shot Gary in the head and commenced to getting rid of the body.

* * *

Sonny and Max were driving around town. After a couple of hours, Sonny had an idea.

"Max, pull around the corner. Tell the men to fan out. I have a feeling Morales is behind all this. We find his lair, we find Jason."

* * *

Emily couldn't move. She tried, but she couldn't. It wasn't a dream. Jason was there, and in trouble, because of her. He put her family in danger – the one thing she fought so hard not to do.

Noticing her movement, Patrick stepped beside and looked down at her.

"What a pity. You had so much potential, but you brought this on yourself. You stayed with someone who beat you. You deserve it."

* * *

Sonny found the building and looked through a small window that provided a glimpse of the basement. He couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Emily was sick and tired of everything. Especially the jerk standing over her. All the anger she ever felt came swelling back. Her rage, the result of Patrick hurting Jason, gave her the adrenaline she needed to survive. If nothing else, it gave her will.

* * *

Sonny didn't have time to call for the other men. All he could see was a woman bleeding and obviously hurt, with Patrick standing over her. _It couldn't be Emily, could it?_ It didn't matter. He would have to act now or later.

* * *

Emily had enough. She mustered all the strength she could as she noticed Jason coming to. She pulled Patrick's legs from under him, causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head, rendering him unconscious, or so she thought. Running to Jason, she grabbed on to the cell bars and hugged Jason.

Stepping back from the embrace, Emily quickly turned to find something to free Jason. Before he could tell her he still had the key, Emily ran right into Patrick, as well as the knife he held out in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, very short, but the next chapter will be up in about an hour! Enjoy!**

_**Ella Mae: luv your stories too! Thanks!**_

_**Mockingbird84: hope I did a bit better with the dialogue/description ratio!**_

_**Red: your wishes may soon b my commands!**_

_**EBFR: here it is, after such a long wait! Were u right?**_


	21. TwentyOne

**Chapter 29**

"EMILY!" Jason yelled, but he was too late.

Collapsing to the floor, Emily finally passed out. Her body couldn't take anymore.

Patrick advanced towards the door as he cleaned off the knife.

"Oh well, shame she had to die before you this time. It's all the same anyways."

Jason had two choices: he could attempt to unlock the door, hoping Patrick wasn't quick enough to shoot him, or he could wait and play it out.

"Now, it's your turn Morgan." Patrick pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jason's chest.

"Not so fast Patrick."

Patrick turned around to see Sonny holding a gun pointed at him. Before he could act or think, Sonny shot him once in the chest, causing Patrick to go down and the gun falling away from him.

Letting himself out of the cell, Jason met Sonny at Emily's side. At the corner of his eye, he saw Patrick move. Instinctively, he grabbed Sonny's gun and shot Patrick, just as Emily was coming to.

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah Em, he is," Jason said, stroking her bloody and sweaty hair. "He's not a problem anymore."

"You're alive Emily, you'll be okay," Sonny chimed in. He knew he wasn't a good liar as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I'm just glad you're okay Jase. He was coming after you the whole time. I just wanted to protect you."

"Shhh. I know. You don't have to say anything now, you should just rest." Jason was tearing up. He felt helpless. "Sonny, ambulance!"

Sonny left the two and made the call. He decided to give them some space.

Emily touched Jason's face. "Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it's over. I love you." Emily's hand dropped as she drifted back to unconsciousness.

"I love you too Em."

* * *

Sonny, Courtney, Nikolas, Carly, as well as the rest of her friends and family rushed to the hospital and seemed to arrive simultaneously. Jason rode with her in the ambulance and was already in the waiting area. Pretty beat up himself, he refused to seek medical attention until he got the update on Emily.

Amazingly, no one spoke. There were no questions, because no one knew where to begin. They all just sat in silence until two nurses walked by.

"Yeah, it's so sad. She was only in her early twenties. Stabbed."

"She seemed like she was pretty too. Even after being beaten and stabbed, she still looked beautiful."

Everyone Emily cared for felt the loss of losing her a second time. Nikolas couldn't do it again. Jason wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short again! One more chapter on the way (in about a half hour). The last three should really be one, but I just needed a couple of cliffhangers that wouldn't 'hang' right if they were all one chapter. Enjoy about the 3rd to last chapter on the way!**


	22. TwentyTwo

**Chapter 30**

Just as Jason was getting up to go see Emily himself, Dr. Jones walked up to the group.

Monica was the first to speak. "Tony?"

"She's not in good shape. She's lost quite a few blood, she's mal-nutritioned, dehydrated, and…" Tony's voice began to drift off.

"What Tony! What?" Alan urged him to continue.

"She's in a coma. After the surgery, she didn't wake up like she should've. As you know, the next 24 hours are critical. If she wakes up, she'll have a slow, but full recovery. If she doesn't, we'll take it from there." Tony left the family to take it all in. He turned to Jason as he walked away.

"She asked to see you before the surgery."

Jason went right to Emily's room and left Sonny to explain to everyone else what happened. Everything he knew anyway.

* * *

Jason hated hospitals… the smell, the color, the constant beeping of machines. He felt a little different in Emily's room. He realized the incessant beeping of the machines meant that she was alive. Emily was alive. Unconscious, but nonetheless still laying before him. After the initial shock, Jason took a seat next to the bed. He couldn't believe what she looked like. It was a lot worse than how he found her at Patrick's. He didn't think it was possible. His sister, little Emily, had been tortured. He'd been in enough situations to guess what had happened to her. Beatings, and electrocution thrown in for kicks. He'd only been electrocuted once. He didn't wish it on anybody, until now.

Part of him wished he hadn't killed Patrick. Part of him wanted Patrick to escape and for him to find him under the radar. Then he could have his way with him. Patrick got off to easily. He had her for months, and months before that. He deserved what he did right back, and ten times over.

His eyes drifted back to Emily. He couldn't think of such things and look at her at the same time. He was too afraid to leave her. He was afraid she'd be gone when he came back. He refused to leave her bedside, even when she had other visitors. The only time he left the room was when Nikolas came to visit. Even then, he always watched from the window with the door cracked. He knew Nikolas was a good guy, but he didn't totally trust anyone with his sister, not anymore.

* * *

It had been three days since Emily was brought into the hospital. Everyone was finally getting used to her being alive, but wanted _Emily_ back, not what was lying in a bed. It was actually harder for everyone knowing she was alive but in a coma, then thinking she was dead. It was like living it twice. No one knew better than Jason.

After falling asleep, Jason stepped outside to walk around, pacing the hallway. He didn't get too far when he heard someone yell.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!"

Jason raced to Emily's room. It was her, either having a nightmare or reliving one. He tried to calm her down and succeed.

After a few moments, Emily opened her eyes. "Jase?"

"Em?"

"Where am I? Oh, never mind, the dang monitors. So annoying."

Jason couldn't help but smile. She was okay. Damaged, but still finding humor in the situation.

"You look like crap. You haven't been watching me since I've been here have you?"

Jason nodded.

"How long have I been here anyways?"

"Three days. They said you'll be fine, but it will take awhile. Let me get the doctors so they can check you out." Jason didn't want to leave, but he did.

"Hey Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I couldn't have made it without you, and Sonny. If you guys hadn't shown up…"

"No worries Em. We'll talk about all that later."

* * *

Emily was fine. Her body had finally gotten used to eating and keeping things down. It had been two weeks and it was the last night she had to spend in the hospital. She could walk, only with a slight limp, due to the stabbing. If she worked hard at it, she would be limp-free in a month or two. She was just so grateful to be with the people she loved again. She found out she would be the maid-of-honor in a short while and Jason seemed happy. Clingly-protective, but happy. She knew she had to indulge him for a few months until he felt comfortable again. Her reflections were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think I could've stopped you. Don't want you shooting me if I say no or something" Emily joked. "And what brings you here?"

"Thought I'd see my favorite sister-in-law."

"What an honor, Mr. Corinthos has graced my presence."

"Well, I try" Sonny replied, becoming more serious. "About what happened…"

"Before you start, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Jason's. It was mine. I should have handled it differently. As for what happened a couple of weeks ago, I'm just glad Jason found me and you found Jason."

"Well, then. That's everything, is it?" Sonny smiled.

"I believe so. So, what's that you're hiding behind your back?"

"Oh, just some deserts I made and decided to eat in front of you."

"Give them here! I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but can't stand the food here."

Sonny gave Emily the bag and watched her devour them. She suddenly paused.

"Could you give one to Max? I know you have him standing outside where I can't see him."

Sonny chuckled. "You always play oblivious. I should know better by now."

"And Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sonny left and did as he was asked.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, yes it's still Nem, but couldn't help but get some Sonnily in there. I'm being brainwashed to love the pairing. It's still wierd... but I'm watching! Besides, it's a harmless brother/sister relationship...**


	23. TwentyThree

**Chapter 31**

It had been a week since Emily was out of the hospital. She didn't want to burden Jason or Sonny, so she found somewhere else to live. Really, Jason found somewhere for her to live, despite his protests. Nikolas had offered Wyndermere, but Emily wanted to be by herself. She hadn't done that in awhile. Even though they agreed to let her live by herself, it was only across the street from Jason and Sonny, a nice apartment in Pier Heights. Indulging everyone, she had her own guards and Jason was just across the street. Needless to say, she was there a lot or they came over, rarely missing a meal together.

Getting back on her feet, Emily began to spend a lot of time together with her friends again. The four musketeers were back at it. Everything went back so smoothly that it felt like nothing had happened. The only remnants of the past months were Emily's limp and the returning light in her eyes. Giving herself some time, she decided she would wait a month before returning to school. She also had to look for a job again. Although Jason said he'd provide for her, she wanted to be independent again. She agreed to accept his help, just until she was back on her own, completely. Jason felt good about the arrangement, considering he already paid for the apartment (Emily now owned it) and bought her a car. Now she only had to worry about school and living expenses. Jason and Sonny had set all this up before she got out of the hospital. It had been only three weeks since she was free.

Freedom, something Emily never took for granted, but longed for nonetheless in her days with Patrick. Patrick. He was gone. She didn't really even think about him often. It surprised her. When she did think of him, she didn't feel remorse, like she would've for a human being. She wanted him dead. She tried not to think of him. It made her not like herself. She didn't think she was capable of so much hate. Emily focused on the things she loved to overshadow it. So far, it wasn't working.

Emily needed something bigger, something consuming. Her thoughts came to a halt on the one thing that could possibly help her: Nikolas. Sure, Jason was her everything, but she needed someone to share her live with romantically. She decided Nikolas was it. He had told her he loved her before. She wanted to admit that she loved him too, but didn't want him to get hurt. Patrick was alive. He wasn't now. She was free to do whatever she wanted. In a way, she felt guilty. She felt like she was using Nikolas to forget. In truth, she was, but she also loved Nikolas. She wanted him. He wanted her. It just happened that being with Nikolas would also assuage her hatred for Patrick.

* * *

Nikolas decided to walk over to Emily's. They were going to meet Liz and Lucky at Eli's for ribs, and then a movie. At the risk of having an awkward night, Nikolas decided to start showing how he still felt about Emily. He hoped that it wasn't too soon for her, but everything that had happened made him realize that life was too short.

When he thought she was dead, his world shattered. It took months for him to slowly return to his old self. It worried him how he was able to go on after she was gone. He put his life back together. He didn't think it was possible. He felt guilty. Nikolas felt that he couldn't live without telling Emily how he still felt. It was his second chance. Life without Emily was possible, but not really living.

* * *

Jason watched as Nikolas made his way up to Emily's apartment. Yeah, he liked the guy, but he was a guy. He knew it would take a while for things to go back to normal, but he also knew the danger wasn't over yet.

"Are you ever going to relax? We have guards for that?"

Jason turned towards Sonny. "I know, but I just want to know she's okay for myself. I have a feeling this isn't over yet."

* * *

Emily finished putting on her make-up when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Cassadine Ms. Quartermaine."

"Thanks Tommy," Emily yelled. "Let him in!"

"Wow, you only have an apartment and still get people announced. Some treatment."

"Well hello to you too Nikolas. I'll just be a sec. I have to crab my jacket and cane." Emily motioned for Nikolas to sit down.

Left to his thoughts, Nikolas began to replay his declaration in his head for the fifteenth time. He was so nervous, and he couldn't figure out why. _That's because she shot you down the last time. But then again, she was with Patrick. She'll say ok. Right?_

Emily returned all smiles, jacket on, cane in hand, and ready to go. "Is my escort ready?"

"I'm always ready."

* * *

Jason walked over to the couch where Sonny was sitting after he saw Nikolas and Emily leaving, Tommy in tow behind them.

"I know Patrick was responsible for this. The thing is, what's Morales doing in all of this. We killed his nephew. Why hasn't he retaliated? It's been almost a month. Nothing."

"Maybe he realizes it was fair game. He did us wrong, and got caught. Paid the price."

"That's not how Morales works. He's planning something."

"Over the years I've learned to trust your intuition. We'll keep a look out on things. Don't worry, Emily won't get hurt again. If it makes you feel better, maybe we should ask her to move in with one of us, just for a couple of weeks. Just until we know what's up with Morales."

"She's gonna hate this. But, I think she'll do it."

* * *

Nikolas and Emily were walking arm-in-arm to Eli's. They talked about what Nikolas had been up to and what Emily planned to do. Emily was about to tell Nikolas that they should probably hurry up.

"I know I'm a gimp, but we could walk a little faster. Liz and Lucky…"

"Emily, I love you. I mean, I'm _in_ love with you. I have been, ever since that time I first told you." Nikolas put his hands in his pockets, facing Emily but looking down.

A few seconds went by, but they seemed like forever to Nikolas. He turned to continue walking. "You don't have to…"

"I love you to."

Emily and Nikolas just looked at eachother. Emily smiled first. Nikolas also began to smile while Emily spoke.

"I have to warn you though, I do have selfish intentions. I do love you. I know I do. But I do realize that I'm also using this as a distraction, something to make me forget about Patrick… the things he did. If this is too much for you, let me know."

"No, it's not too much. Being without you, that's too much."

Emily leaned in on her tip-toes and kissed Nikolas. After they separated, Nikolas grabbed Emily's hand as they hurried towards Eli's. They were going to be late, but it was worth it.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Sorry it took sooo long to update. It looks like the next update will take just as long. I've been in school and work… upcoming film festival in a week… no time for nething else! After that though, promise. About two or three chapters left… I'm shooting for two! I know it seems Sonny is in here a lot (u can never have too much Sonny!), but I'm kind of substituting him for Courtney. Can't stand her. Unfortunately, started the story when they were a pair. (No, not in a gay way, substituting as a person for dialogue ) I like Courtney's portrayer… just not the character. Good Luck A.L.W!_

**_Jasonlizfanforever_**: thanks!

**_E.B.F.R_**: I luv the jase/em relationship too! I miss it on the show. Gotta luv Emily giving it to Jase the other day… think that was the first time she ever yelled at him! Thanks for the loyalty!

**_Ella Mae_**: Thanks! Some of your stories are on my alert list too!

**_Mockingbird84_**: thanks for the constructive comment… only, maybe I had a little too much detail this time! (but, I liked the way it turned out). Again, thanks!

**_Red_**: looks like you were right… at least 75!


	24. TwentyFour

**A/N:** First off, sorry it took 7 months to update! They even had time to introduce Patrick Drake on the show. And now, I had NO idea they were gonna use that name. Sooo close to my evil one! That's okay, with a man like Jason Thompson, the name is not marred! Again, about two chapters left, maximum three. The story WILL be done by the end of this week. Updating every couple of days. PROMISE! Thanks to all of my fans! Again, SO sorry! Also, for some reason it won't allow page breaks.

**Chapter 32**

"And you want me to move in for how long?" Emily asked as she stared blankly at Jason.

"Just for a couple of weeks. We need to figure out what's going on."

"Hey Em," Sonny interjected. "You know we wouldn't ask if we didn't think it absolutely necessary. Jason made a good point. We killed Morales' nephew. It's been a couple of weeks, and still he hasn't made any moves. He hasn't even done anything implicative that he will, which means it's probably something pretty big."

"In other words, you think that he's planning something that would eventually put me in danger. You and Jase figure that Morales is going to retaliate, probably try and take over your territory, causing an all out mob war with everyone being on the offense, as well as defense, trying to one up the other. How 'bout we all just stop? Hasn't there been enough, of everything!"

Emily half asserted and half pleaded. She already knew the answer and understood the reasons, but nonetheless needed to say it out loud. It was her turn to be angry. She was going to continue, but decided to hold her tongue.

"You know we can't just leave things be Em," Jason said. "If there was any other way… we just don't know what he's planning or when. It's a precaution."

"I know," Emily submitted. "I know you're just trying to protect me, especially after all that's happened. I don't mean to seem ungrateful, it's just –"

"You want to move on with your life. We know. I promise, when this whole thing blows over, that'll slowly happen." Jason assured Emily. "It'll only be for a while."

"Okay. I'll pack some stuff and we'll be over later. Nikolas and I are going to grab something to eat." Emily quickly kissed Jason and Sonny, grabbed her purse and cane, and headed towards the door.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not fighting us on this. I know it's hard," Jason sympathized.

Emily turned back and smiled. "Yeah, but it's getting easier."

With that, Emily walked out the door and left the two men to strategize.

"So, how do I look?"

Nikolas eyed her and took in all the surroundings. Emily was wearing a black skirt with purple print flowers and a matching purple tank-top that fit her in all the right places. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it, parted to the side and ending in messy curls. She was at the bottom of the stairs with one hand on the banister and the other holding her cane. 'How could someone be so sexy with a walking stick?'

"You look amazing. As usual."

"As do you."

"Shall we?" Nikolas asked, holding his right arm for her to take.

"We shall."

"How are the Quartermaine's treating Emily?"

"I don't know. They're happy to see her and of course, at first, hovered. Now they give her the space she needs. Their still getting used to her being alive."

"I guess they learned with you that smothering isn't the way to go."

"I guess. I mean, they should've. Our positions are different though. She's virtually the same person. I was completely different. She's still Emily."

"You sure about that Jase? I mean, going through everything she did, she can't be the same."

Jason took a moment to think about it. Sonny decided to continue and elaborate on his observation. He knew that when Emily moved in, she wouldn't be able to hide things so well when they were around 24/7.

"She's changed, whether anyone, or her for that matter, wants to admit it. She's going to be more cautious, not to mention the trust issues she has. Remember when she didn't tell us about Patrick?"

"Yeah, but that was because she wanted to protect us, not that she didn't trust us."

Sonny paused and smiled faintly. "Okay, bad example. But, continuing with your thought, don't you think she would still try to protect us, especially if she thinks we're in danger again, because of her?"

"What are you getting at?" Jason asked inquisitively.

"Maybe this time around we should keep business a little more on the down low than usual. She needs a little more time to rebuild."

"You're right. I'll be more careful and try to pick up on what she's really feeling." Jason paused before continuing. "At least she has it now."

"What?"

"Time."

Emily and Nikolas were sitting at the table. They had just finished eating and were about to pay the check.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the ladies' room."

"Alright, I'll pay the check and you and Tommy can meet me outside."

"Sounds good." Emily bent down to give Nikolas a quick kiss. "I won't be long."

"Sure," Nikolas mocked.

Emily was finishing washing her hands when she heard another flush. She found it odd, considering she was the only one in there when she entered and hadn't heard anyone else come in. She shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. That is, until she noticed a bracelet with a familiar emblem on it on the lady's wrist.

"Hello there, can I help you with something?"

Emily failed to realize she was still staring at the lady's wrist. Hurrying to finish drying her hands, she replied.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, your bracelet just looked familiar."

"Oh. I get that all the time. It is rather quite lovely. Isn't it?" she replied, a little too itchy for Emily.

"Yes it is."

"There's only two like it you know. I have one of them. Someone who recently passed away has the other."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The death was… unfortunate. But nonetheless inevitable. We all have to die sometime, right?"

Emily didn't feel too comfortable with the conversation. "I suppose so. Well, have a good nite."

"You too, Ms…"

"Quartermaine. Emily Quartermaine." Emily shook the lady's hand.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Patrice. Patrice Ross. See you around perhaps."

Emily nodded and smiled as she quickly exited the restroom. She had a creepy feeling she just couldn't shake off. Tommy followed her outside to meet Nikolas. He noticed her uneasiness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just met a weird lady. She kinda just gave me a weird vibe." She noticed the look on his face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. So, where are we going now?"

"Lucky and Liz wanted us to come over, they wanted to talk about the wedding."

"Alright. Wedding talk! Oh yeah, I forgot. Afterwards we have to pack some stuff at my house."

"Okaayyy…" Nikolas asked confused.

"I'm going to stay with Jason for a couple of weeks. Something about protection, safety, Morales not retaliating yet…"

"And you're calm about this?"

"I already vented at Jase and Sonny. I understand. I mean, a lot has happened these past couple of months. I almost died twice and Jason was hurt. I can afford to be extra cautious."

Normally Nikolas would be bummed out, but he learned it's always better to be safe than sorry. At this moment he decided to surprise her.

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"No protest here, I mean it will put a damper on the whole intimacy thing between us, you living in your brother's house and everything…"

"Who said there's an us? I was under the impression you were my best friend."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Nikolas and Emily smiled at each other. "You know, there's always my house."

"Yeah right, like Jason would let me stay over."

"There's ways to get around rules. There just more like guidelines."

"That sounds oddly familiar. Nikolas?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. It's hard not too."

Emily shoved Nikolas across the seat but he quickly caught her arm afterwards and the two kissed.

"I guess I love you too."

"Yeah, it's me. I met the little tramp."

"And?"

"She has no clue who I am."

"Good. In order for things to flow, Morales can't know you're in town. He would catch on sooner or later."

"I got it. I'm the one that came up with the plan, remember?"

"Yes ma'am. Are you ready to be picked up?"

"Yes. And, we have a stop to make."

**Ella Mae and E.B.F.R:** Always look forward to your reviews! Means a lot from another writer!

**Red and Sabrina:** Thanks for the last review in May!


	25. TwentyFive

**A/N:**

Okay, two, MAYBE three more chapters. Ending with a bit of a bang. But don't worry, you'll still be happy! There is a light at the end of the tunnel!

P.S Have no idea why it won't let me do rulers to divide! Anybody having the same problem?

**Chapter 33**

I black limo pulled up outside of Harborview Towers. The chauffeur got out and walked towards the passengers.

"Well, I had a lovely night. Maybe we can do it again sometime soon?"

"I don't see why not. I _guess_ I could pencil you in," Nikolas playfully responded. "Let's see… how about tomorrow night? They're playing old movies in the park when it gets dark."

"Sounds great! What are we seeing?"

Nikolas began laughing. He spotted Sonny who had just entered the lobby. He hadn't noticed the coincidence until now.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, all the more intrigued.

"We're watching _The Godfather_, and here comes yours."

The two were laughing when Sonny stepped outside to see what was taking so long. He was trying not to be noisy, but if Nikolas hadn't kissed her yet, he missed his chance. Sonny wanted to make sure Emily was safe at all times.

Emily was the first one to speak.

"Hey Sonny," Emily managed to get out between laughs. "What can we do for you?"

"I was coming down because I saw your car pull up. Can I offer you some help with your things up to Jason's?"

"_Offer_! Well, I guess I can't refuse that!" Nikolas and Emily exchanged glances and one last laugh. When all of her stuff was out of the limo, she turned to say goodbye.

"Thanks Nikolas, I had a really good time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet. Tomorrow then." Nikolas leaned over and gave Emily a kiss on the forehead.

Sonny helped Emily up to Jason's apartment. Not surprisingly, he was up.

"How did it go?"

"It was fun. We're going to the movies tomorrow night."

Jason gave Emily a concerned look.

"And yes, we'll be careful," Emily assured him. "I'll even let more than Tony come with me. Good?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Jason put one hand in his left back pocket and ran the other through his hair.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure, you can give Sonny a break and help me take this stuff to my room. I'm going to bed."

Emily turned to Sonny, gave him a kiss and a smile, and followed Jason upstairs.

**BREAK**

"So, she's living in the same building with the two of them now. It hurts us, but it also helps us. She'll be harder to get to, but if we decide to go through the whole plan, eventually we'll need to get rid of all three of them. One place makes it convenient, cleaner."

The woman sat back into her seat and relaxed, bringing the glass of champagne back to her mouth. She turned her attention once again to across the street. "It won't be long now. It won't be long."

"Ready?" her driver asked.

"Yes. I do believe I'm ready for bed. I need to rest for what comes next."

**BREAK**

Sonny walked over to the pool table and looked outside the window. The black car he noticed earlier when he went to get Emily was just now leaving. The driver, and passenger to his knowledge, had not exited or entered the vehicle. Jason came down and interrupted his thoughts.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Sonny responded as he walked back towards the door. "I just saw a car leave that was there for awhile. It may be nothing, but I have a little feeling it's not."

Jason look at Sonny and then at the stairs. "We have to protect her. For _sure_ this time. No mistakes."

"None will be made Jason. We'll be wary next time. If we see the car again, we know it's something to looking into."

Jason nodded. Sonny opened the door to leave. "Have a good night. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright, tell Carly I said the same."

"I will, night."

**BREAK**

Emily was so excited, and overwhelmed at the same time. The night before, Lucky and Elizabeth had solidified their share of the wedding plans and had re-asked Nikolas and officially asked Emily to be their best man and maid of honor. Emily had a bridal shower to plan, amongst other things, and had a week to do it. They planned to marry and three weeks and wanted it short, sweet, simple, yet special. They knew Emily loved to do things like that and had given her complete freedom. She was so engrossed in her thoughts as she flipped through magazines that she failed to hear Jason call her name for the fourth time.

Jason walked right in front of her and waved his hand. She looked up and smiled.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jason asked, looking down at all the wedding planning she was doing. "I know last night went well, but…"

"Relax Jase!" Emily mused. She got a kick out of Jason's playful assumption. "It's for Liz and Lucky. They're getting married in three weeks. There's so much to do!"

"I'm sure. What are your plans for today?"

"The same I told you last night, and this."

"Any visitors you're expecting?"

"Just Liz." Just then someone knocked on the door. Jason cautiously went to the door and was assuaged when Johnny announced who it was.

"Send her in."

Elizabeth entered and smiled at Jason, then Emily. Jason nodded back, gave Emily a kiss and headed towards the door.

"I'll give you guys some privacy. If you need anything, call my cell, ask Sonny, or get one of the guards. Let me know before you do anything, and…"

"Got it Jase. I know. Love you, and have a good day."

Jason smiled and walked out.

"Always the protective one!" Elizabeth quipped. "I never get used to it!"

"I'm learning."

The two hugged and began planning for the wedding they had all been waiting for.

**BREAK**

"There's no sign of her, and Morgan and Corinthos are carrying on as usual. Think they suspect something?"

"Not at all. Do you understand what you are to do?"

"Yes Mr. Morales. I do. Shall I call you when it's done?"

"Yes."

**BREAK**

Two days later a good chunk of Port Charles was at the park. Both penthouses, Liz, Lucky, and Nikolas were in attendance for the annual state fair. So were a lot of other families. The former were all sitting down and talking amongst themselves.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some cotton candy," Emily said.

"I'll come with you," both Elizabeth and Nikolas chimed in at the same time.

Emily smiled at the both of them. "No, it's okay," she asserted. _You_ can't hear it because it's for you wedding and _you_ can't because you can't keep secrets. Not for too long anyway." She knelt down, gave Nikolas a kiss, and stepped away from the group.

Tony followed her. A few moments later when she stopped and was in his view, his phone rang. As he looked away to get his phone out of his pocket, he looked back up after he let it go to voicemail. He saw Emily beginning to walk away and went after her.

**BREAK**

Sonny, his family, and Jason and Courtney began to walk towards the pier through the park. Michael wanted to go for a boat ride.

"And see, we're going on that one," Carly told Michael as he walked along.

"The one with the green and blue flag?"

"Yup. And you know what buddy?" Sonny asked he knelt down beside him. "It goes really fast and it's big."

"It looks small."

Courtney laughed at her nephew's comment. "That's because it's a little far away from us. When it comes closer, we can…"

Courtney didn't get to finish her sentence. Just then the boat blew up. It was just close enough to feel some of the heat from the blast. As the two men sheltered their families, they saw a smaller boat jetting away about a half mile from the boat.

After everyone was deemed unarmed, Sonny sent the women and Michael back to the penthouse with the guards. Shortly after Tony came running towards them, out of breath.

"I lost her."

"What do you mean you lost her?"

"I was followed who I thought was Emily after she was done with her phone call. I caught up to her and it wasn't her. I went back to where she was at first and found her cell phone on the ground." He handed it to Jason.

Jason looked at Sonny. Both already knew who had taken her. Or so they thought.

**BREAK**

**Spoildtink:** Glad to appease you!

**Silent Me:** I think this is the first time I've heard from you. Thanks!

**E.B.F.R**: Musketeer scene to come in the next chapter. Promise! Just for you! As for your guesses… not bad ideas at all, but a little off! I know, I guess I'm the evil one!


	26. TwentySix

**Chapter 34**

"There's just no light for you at the end of the tunnel for you sweetheart, is there?" After no response from Emily, the man removed his hand from her mouth. "I guess you can't answer me with my hand on your face. Yell or scream and you're dead."

Emily did as she was told. The man wasn't going to hurt her. She'd been in enough situations to discern between the dangerous and 'message' hostage situations. Emily remained in front of the man and did not turn to face him. She thought he'd tell her to turn back around anyways. She wanted to make an unpleasant situation end quickly. Her calmness annoyed the man.

"I have a message for your brother and Corinthos. Tell them that they will pay for killing someone very close to my employer." The man paused. "Let them know that I can get to you anytime. This was just a warning. Next time they'll be none."

As soon as 'none' was out of his mouth Emily heard him run away. She took a deep breath and made her way back towards the group.

Five minutes later Emily walked right up to who was left. Looking around, she noticed who was gone and began to inquire.

"Where's my brother and Sonny?"

"I think they went to look at the boats," Nikolas answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Michael wanted to go for a ride."

Everyone seemed fine, so obviously they didn't know she was gone.

"Where are the guards?" she asked as she looked around.

"You mean, where are yours?" Lucky responded with a smirk.

"Well… I…" Emily's explanation was cut short.

"Emily! Where did you go! Why did you lose Tony? Are you okay?" Jason was panting with Sonny in tow. Their clothes were disheveled, and if they were any indication of their emotions at the moment, they were pretty shaken up.

"Someone grabbed me from behind, didn't have time to warn Tony, and yes I'm okay. I do have a message for you though."

"What! You were just grabbed! Why didn't you say anything!" Nikolas asked concern.

"I was about to, but Jason came and interrupted, understandably. I'm glad he did though. Now I only have to explain things once."

"What's the message, and who is it from?" Sonny chimed.

"They didn't say from who, but you guys are warned that you got what's coming to you for killing someone close to them."

"My money's on Morales," Liz said.

"And oh yeah, they can get to me anytime. Yup, I think that's it. Does anyone have any water?"

"How can you be so calm?" Jason asked, part surprised, part worriedly, and part somewhat annoyed. "You were just threatened."

"Yeah, but they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Can we just finish the Fair?"

"No." The group said in unison.

"Let's go, you're riding with us," Jason said as he ushered Emily out of the park.

"I'll catch up with you in a while. I have something to take care of with Liz and Lucky," Nikolas volunteered.

"Okay," Emily said as she gave him a quick hug. "Later then?"

"Definitely."

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jason, for the 10th time, I'm alright. I promise. They were never going to hurt me."

"Yeah, but they got to you." Jason paused and placed his hand on his forehead before looking back up at her. "I'm not losing you again. Not on my watch."

Emily saw how much it was disturbing him and sat on the couch next to him. Placing her arm around his shoulders, she reassured him.

"Look Jase, what happened to me awhile back wasn't your fault, just like you said it wasn't mine. This will all be over soon. I'm keeping you to your word." Emily smiled and then leaned on Jason.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes. Just promise me two things."

"And what might those be?"

"One, that whatever happens, you'll be alive and okay; and two, you won't end up in prison."

"Promise can be fulfilled on both accounts."

"That was weird," Emily laughed. "You've been spending too much time with Justus or in court."

Nikolas stopped by later and brought some triple fudge chocolate ice cream that they shared. When Jason deemed it necessary, Nikolas went home, which left Emily and Jason together, both too wired to go to sleep. Finally, the two watched TV until Emily fell asleep. Jason took her to her room and tried to go to sleep.

Hours passed and he couldn't. He kept thinking of ways to get to Morales. And how to make him pay. Ultimately.

**

* * *

**

The next morning found Emily fully rested and with lots of energy for the day ahead. She has a billion things to do for the wedding and tried to focus on them rather than the impending threat from Morales. Nikolas was going to be with her the whole day. She headed downstairs when she heard the knock at the door. Once downstairs Tony showed Nikolas in, just in time for Jason to make it down the stairs.

"So, we're clear on today?"

"Yes Jase. Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Jase answered. "Just be careful and always let Tony what you are doing."

"No problem. Luv ya." Emily turned and she and Nikolas left.

After about five minutes, Jason called Sonny over to discuss Morales.

**

* * *

**

Around five o'clock Nikolas and Emily were walking along the pier. She had gotten all of her stuff done. She sat down, exhausted. Nikolas looked over at her and smiled to himself. She was so beautiful, he was lucky. He wasn't going to do anything to mess it up, now that he had her. He slowly sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I think I want a brownie. No, I want a fudge chocolate shake. Actually, I don't know what I want, it just has to be chocolate."

Nikolas laughed out loud. His plans with Lucky and Elizabeth couldn't have worked out better.

"I think Kelly's will fulfill all of that." Nikolas stood up and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around his. "We shall."

**

* * *

**

It had been all day and still Jason and Sonny didn't see what the most effective way to eliminate Morales as a threat.

"It would be too risky now, yes, but we have to move fast. He's already sent his message. Next time there won't be a waning."

"That's true Jason, but we have to do so cleanly. We can't be tied back to this. I think we've all gone through a lot. We have to think this through," Sonny sighed.

"I agree," Jason said after a pause. "Maybe have our plan in place, but wait until it is absolutely necessary to move?"

"Well," Sonny said with a smile. "It only took us all day to finally agree on that conclusion."

* * *

"And then you pushed him into the pool, remember?" Elizabeth said to Lucky as they all laughed.

"You should have seen your face Nikolas. It was priceless!"

"Yes Emily." Nikolas playfully scolded. "Why is everything funny at my expense?"

"'Cuz you're rich," Lucky chimed in. "You can afford it."

The musketeers paused after the last laugh. Emily looked around the table and embraced how blessed she was. Everyone was in their own little world, cleaning up a little and getting ready to leave.

"Guys, I just want you to know that I really appreciated this. It was great! I had the best time, the best in a long time." Emily took a second to collect herself. "I guess I just want to say thanks for my… belated…birthday party. A couple months later, but better late than never! So, yeah, thanks." Emily gave everyone a hug.

"You know Em, you've had two birthdays in one year. I think that makes you old." Lucky joked.

"Well, if I'm old, you have an elder as best friend! So, don't forget to spot-clean the floor when you're done. Thanks!"

Lucky chased Emily around Kelly's. Once she ran behind Nikolas, Elizabeth took Lucky's side, which then started a war. They made more mess cleaning up than they did eating. Once all was put back to normal, the four departed, two and two, off to their respective destinations.

Emily held Nikolas' hand until she got a text message.

"Who is that from?"

"Jason Mr. Nosey. He said he needs to tell me something at the penthouse. Good thing we're on our way."

"Yeah. Not like we wouldn't have gone even if we weren't. You know your brother."

Emily chuckled. "Yeah. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

"Wanna go to Eli's?"

"Sure, I'm stuffed. You're buying though." Sonny answered. "It's your turn."

They both grabbed their coats. "I guess it is my turn."

Jason and Sonny got on the elevator and Jason pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Emily and see if she wants to go. You sure about the girls?"

"Believe me, I've learned in the past. When they say they want a day to themselves, that means don't ask about them to they come home, or call."

* * *

"Hey Jase," Emily said as she answered her phone. "I know, I know, I'm on my way."

"You know what and how?"

"Why are you leaving the Towers?" Emily saw Jason and Sonny a few feet away. "I'm hanging up now."

All four met in a few seconds. Jason spoke restated his questions.

"You sent me a text message that said you wanted to talk to me. If you wanted me to come here, why would you leave," Emily asked confused.

"Because I didn't send you a text" Jason answered slowly. He and Sonny looked around, something didn't feel right.

"We need to leave now" Sonny said.

"What's going on?" Emily pleaded.

Before anyone had anytime to answer her, there was an explosion.

* * *

**_Silent Me and Red_**:** Thanks guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** **Okay, so I am a horrible, horrible person who promises updates and doesn't deliver! So, no more promises from me! Only…hopefullys. _Hopefully_ I'll be done with this by April 1st. Why you might ask? It's my birthday! And not to mention GH's, which premiered April 1, 1963. Alrighty. So. New readers, welcome. Old friends, thanks for not hating me if you continue to read!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Anyone near Harborview Towers will tell you that there was one day they would never forget. It was the night that changed many of Port Charles' residents lives, yet again. For others, it was a night they lost a home, or an evening that they stopped and stared at what used to be an impenetrable target now blown-up and on fire. Well, at least the lobby and a few floors above it.

And then there were the bodies. The four bodies that littered the ground and looked as if they belonged there, meticulously placed in a specific location to compliment the event that had just taken place moments before. To an outsider, it seemed horrific, yet oddly serene at the same time. Were they bystanders? Targets? It didn't matter. They were humans. Possibly dead humans. Nonetheless humans who needed medical attention. Of course, there probably wouldn't be any medical aid that would graft the memories.

Emily was the first one to stir. '_Freak'n get UP,'_ Emily said to herself. Unfortunately, her body wasn't listening to her mind. _'At least I can open my eyes.'_ She looked up. She could see the flames and feel the warmth of the fire. _'Gosh this feels great. All warm and toasty. Wait, warm and toasty? Isn't it a little too hot for that right now?'_ Emily slowly began to panic. Fear actually worked to her advantage. She slowly got up and surveyed the scene.

She could see that she might need a little help. Nikolas' arm was still where her waist would have been if she was still lying on the ground. Jason and Sonny were oddly close. She would have laughed at their proximity if they weren't in a dire situation. _'Put that in the memory bank for another time.'_

Emily tried calling their names and shaking them, but to no avail. She figured they were just knocked out, as she couldn't see any serious injuries or blood. After finally hearing sirens approach, she began to calm down knowing that help was on the way. That was until she suddenly heard a few more tiny explosions. _'Crap, this can't be good. Freak'n wake up you huge heavy men!'_

Ignoring the pain that was shooting through her abdomen she grabbed Nikolas' feet first. She pulled him into the street between two parallel parked cars. She did the same with Jason. By the time she got to Sonny she was exhausted. And pissed. _Why wasn't anybody helping her?! 'Am I a sideshow?!'_

"Hey you, in the red shirt, get over here." The man reluctantly came by her side. "Help me."

Together they pulled Sonny to safety. Just then the ambulance pulled up. Emily begrudgingly thanked the red-shirt man and then turned back towards her family. She rested and sat on the curb and waited for Jason, Sonny, and Nikolas to wake up. She waited for the cops to start asking questions, but all that came was peaceful blackness.

* * *

"Yeah, but who exactly were they trying to get at?"

"Well obviously you two. It happened where you live."

"Yeah, but like he said, she lives there too."

Emily awoke to the sound of three familiar voices trying to whisper but doing a very poor job of it. With her eyes still closed she interjected.

"And she can hear everything you're saying." Emily smiled and opened her eyes. All three advanced to her bed.

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, yes, and no," Emily answered. "So, why am I here?"

The three men looked at each other. Jason was the first to speak.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Do you remember the explosion?" Nikolas asked.

"Or pulling us into the street?" Sonny chimed in turn.

"No, I remember the whole explosion thing, but why am I _here_, at the hospital?"

"Well, super-woman, you kinda passed out. You know, being all super and stuff." Nikolas smiled.

Emily began to get up. "Well, I'm fine now. So let's go. Who is it this time?" She was searching for her shoes. "Do we have any leads?"

"_We_ don't have anything," Jason objected. "And are you sure you're ok?"

"Peachy. So, can you go get my release papers?"

"Who says you're getting released?"

"You seem to forget that I'm a doctor."

"Yes, a doctor who just returned to her job. Not to mention one who got stabbed a little while ago."

"And I'm fine."

"I bet you are."

"I am."

"You just really-"

"Okay siblings," Sonny interjected. "That's it for round two. Round three can be continued at home."

"Sonny?"

"Yes Nikolas?"

"You don't have a home." Everyone fell silent for a few moments.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay with me."

Emily became giddy. "Yeah! We can all stay at-"

"Not so fast there hero. You forget I'm rich too."

"And?"

"I have more than one house. So does Jason."

"So I guess this mean's no Wyndermere?"

"You finally got something right."

* * *

"They're all alive, all three of them?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"How?!"

"They must have figured out what was happening. They weren't close enough to the bomb."

Patrice took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll just have to do it…personally."

And with that, Patrice stood up, shot her man in the back of the head, stepped over his body, and proceeded to finish the job herself.

* * *

**A/N again:** Sorry so short! Next will be longer ;)

_SweetDreams01_: so, I guess I am continuing :)

_Silent Me:_ thanks for the support for the last chapter


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 36**

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times have you been shot at? Wait, let me rephrase. How many times has someone tried to kill you?"

Jason paused a moment. "I don't think I can count. I guess a lot. I've been doing this close to ten years."

"And you're never afraid?"

"Not for myself."

"'Cuz you know what you're getting into?"

"Right."

"Oh."

The two shared a comfortable silence. Hours before they were at the hospital checking Emily out. After they took Nikolas back to Wynderemere, gave him a couple of guards just in case, and sent Courtney, Carly, and the kids to the island. Sonny was in the next room and Emily and Jason shared, Emily on the bed and Jason on the sofa. It was nearly sunrise.

"Are you okay Em?"

"Yeah, just tired." Detecting a little more in his voice, Emily decided to be direct. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, with everything you've been through. Are you _okay_?"

"Yes."

"That was a quick answer."

Emily paused a moment before continuing. "I know I've been through a lot, and people see me as poor little victim Emily. That's not me. At least not anymore it isn't."

She turned to see that Jason had propped himself up with a pillow to be attentive to her reply. She still had more to say.

"I don't ever want to feel how I felt with Patrick. So, I won't. I was shot, stabbed, and almost blown up to bits and I'm still here. I wasn't helpless. A situation was thrown at me and I dealt. I had no choice. The way I see it, after all this, you can't live in fear. It doesn't get you anywhere. I've always been afraid to die. Now, I'm not afraid of death. It may make me callous, but I'm not going to hurt like that again. I'm not going to let anyone or anything make me afraid. I only have one fear, and it doesn't have anything to do with self-preservation."

"And that would be," Jason said as more of a statement than a question.

"The life of someone I love in danger."

"Nikolas?"

"And you. And the Quartermaines. And Sonny. And Carly, Courtney, and the Kids, and…"

"Lucky and Liz."

"Yes."

Jason slowly sat up. "I'm sorry you had to experience this side of life."

"No apologies, remember? You do it everyday Jase. It just took me a little longer to adjust. Now you and I aren't so different."

"You still have your innocence. You haven't killed anyone."

"Really. Does wanting to count?"

* * *

The next day began in the afternoon for the occupants of the safe house. Emily awoke to a deserted room and the smell of food. She slipped on her shoes and robe and headed towards the kitchen. _'How these men always have clothes on-hand is beyond me. Who gets my underwear?'_

"There she is," Sonny said while fixing her a plate. "I forgot you sleep like the dead."

"Yup, that's why I'm so cheerful in the afternoon. I wake up on my own accord. With the sun. My natural alarm clock." Emily sat down at the nook and joined Jason.

"Morning Jase."

"Afternoon Em."

"Hey, by the looks of it, both of you couldn't have woken up long ago."

"No, we didn't, but we did kind of have an explosive evening. We needed to rest."

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Patrice was getting antsy. Everything she and her brother worked for was in preparation for this day, today. Today she would beat a man at his own game. Today she would wipe out the Corinthos organization. By the end of the day, she would be on top.

The driver pulled up and let her out the car. She decided to walk the block instead of being seen in broad daylight actually entering the office. She made it through the alley, tapped on the door, took of her Armani gloves and made herself presentable.

Granted entrance, she walked in, was shown the way to her person of interest, took of her sunglasses and sat down. Patrice crossed her legs, sat back, and put on the most artificially genuine smile she could muster.

"Hello Uncle."

"Hello Niece."

* * *

"So when can I go home?"

"Relax. It hasn't even been a whole day chica."

"But Sonny, I want to go home and see,"

"Nikolas."

"Yes! See, Jason gets it!"

"Yes he does. And he also gets that we have to wait until we get the clear."

Emily pleadingly looked at Jason.

"Hey, you heard him. We have to wait for a phone call, and then we can go."

She thought for a moment. "Okay. But I'm bored. Can we do something?"

"How about a movie?" Before they could answer, she made her way to the DVD selection.

"_The Godfather_?! Seriously!" Emily laughed.

"Hey, they might have some things wrong, but a classic is a classic."

"Whatever floats your boat. Or sinks it."

* * *

"I've decided to take things into my own hands. I don't want to trust anyone to handle this. I will do it personally."

"Are you sure you want to handle it yourself? If things get messy,"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because I'm me."

"We've grown a little cocky over the years, haven't we niece?"

"No. Just confident in my abilities."

* * *

"Can we go home yet?"

"Aren't you past the age where you stop whining?"

"Let me check…no. Please Jason?! I'll wash your car."

"I don't have a car."

"Well then, I'll, oh, I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

"Look Em, how about you go for a swim or something? You could –" Jason's phone interrupts. "Yeah…okay…thanks."

Emily looks at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Go tell Sonny we're leaving in the hour."

"Yes!"

An hour later Sonny, Jason, and Emily were on a jet.

"You guys know what? I can't wait to –"

"See Nikolas," the men said in unison. Emily laughed while Sonny chuckled and Jason smirked.

"And I get to be a bridesmaid! Correction, maid-of-honor! It's so nice to not be dead."

Sonny looked at Jason who didn't look too amused. He still didn't like joking about her death. It was all too real to them. Emily, not getting a reply, noticed the mood change and the temperature drop.

"Guys, I was kidding." Emily scooted over and plopped herself in between the two.

"Yeah, but you really were dead Em." Jason countered slowly.

"Yes, yes you were," an unknown voice accompanied by a familiar face added. "And you should have stayed that way."

* * *

**A/N:**

_E.B.F.R: no worries! everyone doesn't review all the time. thanks for com'n back!_

_Silent Me, Red: thanks guys, so much!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 38**

One would think that looking at the end of a barrel of a gun would conjure fear. Instead, the three people it was aimed at felt more of a sense of frustration than dread. _They just couldn't catch a break, could they?_

"And you are," Sonny's voice drifted off.

The woman, looking more confident and satisfied than ever, slowly advanced on the trio and took a seat across from them.

"I'm Patrice. That's all you get for now." She never took her eyes off of Emily.

"And what infatuation do you have with my sister?" Jason then looked at Emily who didn't break the stare she received from Patrice. In fact, she looked like she knew this woman, at least enough not to like her.

"Maybe she should tell you."

Sonny and Jason looked at Emily who was in deep thought.

"Ross, your last name is Ross."

"My, my, child. You certainly do have a remarkable memory. One meeting in a public restroom and I have such an affect."

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I knew something was off from the moment I met you." Emily paused, searching for an answer to her next question. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, we have an hour or so left on this jet. I'll let you figure it out."

"What if I don't?"

"Then," Patrice replied, pointing the gun to either side of Emily, "they start to die."

* * *

Nikolas was at the docks waiting for Lucky and Liz to show up. They were going to finalize the wedding plans. All that was missing was Emily. She'd been through enough in everyone's book. _'This is it' _Nikolas thought. _'After she comes back everything will be back to normal. Jason and Sonny would have put an end to all this, and in a couple of weeks we'll all be at the church for this wedding.'_

After much self re-assurance, Lucky and Liz showed up and they all walked to Kelly's. They had much to do.

* * *

A half-hour had passed. Jason had a plan but it wasn't the time for it. Plus he hadn't even been able to signal to Sonny and Emily. They were all in plain sight. Patrice hadn't moved. _'She's either playing the part _really_ good,'_ Jason thought, _'or she really is a loose canon.'_

Sonny was just as calm as ever. He too was surveying the scene. He couldn't quite figure out this woman's issue. Obviously it involved Emily. Which meant it either involved Helena (the least likely scenario), or went back to the beginning of this whole mess: someone connected to Patrick or Morales.

Emily on the other hand was growing restless. She didn't show it on the outside, she'd learn that much in the past year. Inside she was a mess; her only fear was now a reality. She had to figure out what this woman wanted and figure it out fast.

Patrice glanced at her watch and then back at Emily. "Time's up buttercup." She slowly rose. "Now, what is it that I want?"

"I don't know, but obviously it has to do with me. Take me, shoot me. Just leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"Actually dear, they have every thing to do with it. It seems you have no clue, so let the game begin shall we?" Patrice raised the gun and pointed it at Jason. "Let's start with you."

* * *

"Mr. Morales, the jet is set to land in a half-hour, we should get going." 

"Thanks Eric."

Once Morales was in the car, he peered out the window and watched the scenery as they whizzed by.

"Finally. All this will be mine."

* * *

As Patrice forced the bullet in the chamber, Emily saw a glimmer on Patrice's wrist. 

"Wait! Wait!" Emily knew if she kept talking, Jason had a chance. She slowly began to realize why Patrice was there. She had the pieces, but couldn't see the end product just yet. "Your bracelet!"

"Yes?" A smile crept on Patrice's face. She was amused. She lowered the gun and turned to Emily.

"What about it?"

"You said that only two people in the world had it, and you're one of them obviously."

"Correct."

Jason and Sonny observed the interaction between the two.

"And you said the other owner was dead."

"Getting warmer."

Emily paused. She racked her brain for more information. Desperate for anything that would get them out of this situation, she kept repeating what she knew about this woman. Unfortunately it came down to a dead relative, a bracelet, and her name.

"Patrice Ross, Patrice Ross… Patrice…Ross…"

"That's my name honey."

Realization dawned on Emily. _'Only two people had that bracelet. I've seen it before now. And Ross, Ross… that's….'_

"No! It isn't! Ross, that's not you're real last name. That's an alias for those who don't want their association to the family known. You're a Morales."

"Clever girl. I guess you've saved your brother's life." Patrice turned towards Sonny and pulled the gun up once again. "But you still haven't told me what I want."

* * *

"Sir, ETA is five minutes. They should be landing in ten." 

"Thank you Eric." _'Let's just hope my niece is more efficient than her brother.'

* * *

_

Patrice held the gun unwavering towards Sonny. Emily wanted to direct the attention away from him. She slowly got up and continued sharing her ephiphany.

"You didn't let me finish."

Noticing Emily's movement, Patrice didn't flinch. Instead, she pulled out another smaller gun and pointed it towards Emily, without difficulty or interruption.

"Continue. But move again and there won't be any warning. Only a gunshot."

Emily had made it over to where Patrice once sat and made her way back in between Sonny and Jason.

"I've seen that bracelet before. And your name, it sounds awfully similar to-"

"Patrick," Jason finished. "You two have the same last name."

"Don't you mean _had_?!" Patrice countered. "He's dead."

"So that means you're either his wife," Sonny continued, "or his-"

"Sister," Emily said. "You're his sister. He's the other one with the bracelet. The bracelet you guys were given by your mother before she died."

"I think you missed your calling Ms. Quartermaine. You could have been a detective."

Patrice sat back down. She put the smaller gun back in it's holster.

"_We will be landing in five minutes. Please be seated."_

Patrice crossed her legs. "So, have you figured out what it is I want?"

Everyone looked at Emily, already knowing the answer.

"They killed Patrick because of me. You're going to kill them anyways and make me watch."

Patrice smirked and leaned forward. She was astonished at how Emily's demeanor changed. There was no more fear in her eyes. "And then?"

"And then you're going to kill me."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Thanks guys! I'm a little bored right now, so I may update again later. If not, until tomorrow!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 39**

"_We've arrived at the airport. You can now begin to exit the jet."_

Jason was trying to decide when to put his plan into action. They would have a chance as they got off the plane, when they were closer to her and had a clearer shot. Right now, he couldn't get over Emily's demeanor. It was void. Something he never would have thought he would see in his sister.

She was calm. She got up, led by Patrice with Jason and Sonny in front of her. Her mind was racing. All she had to do was think of a plan and follow through with it at the right time. Sonny and Jason were smart; they've been in situations like this before. Once they figured out what she was doing, they would follow. Now all she had to do was figure what _that_ was.

Sonny was annoyed. _Wasn't he the freak'n Godfather? 'I'm going to kill the pilot who works for me. That is if he's not dead already…'_

Since the terminal was private, it was also deserted. It was only for a jet, with limited passengers, so the walk was short and led to a lounge. Patrice made sure everyone was seated. Emily was to her side and Jason and Sonny were across, sharing the couch.

"Now what?" Emily asked, aggravated.

"Now we wait."

* * *

"When is Emily coming back?" Liz asked. "There are so many things I need her opinion on." 

Nikolas looked down and sighed. They hadn't been able to keep the bomb at the Towers a secret, considering it was on the news and pieces of it were on the street.

"They said when it's safe. It could be today, or next week. Knowing Jason, he wants this all over, so it should be sooner rather than later."

Elizabeth sighed and then got up for a refill. Lucky turned to Nikolas and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared for her."

"I know, I just want all this to be over. Like, _over_."

Lucky chuckled. "You do know you just said 'like' right? That was… very Emily of you."

"I guess she has that affect on me. In more ways than one."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Soon they heard the shuffling of feet. They looked up. Three men entered the room. Two didn't seem to be interested with the room's occupants. The other was just the opposite. 

"I see we're all here."

"Yes, Uncle, we are."

Jason, Sonny, and Emily exchanged glances. This was turning out to be a long 24 hours.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was extremely short, but prepared for next one. And it's even going to be up today. :)**

**_Silent Me, Red Dragon, E.B.F.R.:_ Thanks for the encouragement and support!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 39**

"Morales."

"Morgan. Corinthos." Morales responded to Jason. After acknowledging Sonny, he turned his attention toward Emily.

"And you."

"And me" Emily replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but can we hurry this along?"

Morales was slightly taken a back. He wasn't used to this Emily. He had grown more accustomed to the frail, weak, and compromising young Quartermaine.

Quickly pushing this concern aside, he remembered why he was there, what this day meant and how it would turn out. A smile began to appear as he continued to contemplate. He worked so hard to get there. All of Corinthos' and Morgan's power and territory would be his in a few short hours. Yes, he loved Patrick, but with the kind of love that was convenient, fleeting, and weaker than the hunger to rule. He was killed by Jason, but because of Emily. Sonny was involved because, well, Jason was Sonny's right hand man. Both were his enemys from the start. To retain his respect he would have to avenge the death of his nephew. It was mandatory. The only reason he was present at this little arrangement was at the urging of his niece. She, of course, took Patrick's death harder. She wanted a little more suffering. If Morales had it his way, he would have just killed them all and done away with the theatrics.

"Patience my dear, patience. My niece has informed me that you will be the last to…die." He smirked.

"So you're letting her run things now? You see how well Patrick did. It seems to be that you're all a little incompetent."

This earned Emily a slap with the back of the gun by Patrice and a glare of disappointment replaced by worry from Jason. She would have fallen to the ground if Patrice hadn't held her up.

"Don't say his name again." That was the only time they had seen Patrice out of composure. Their surprise was cut short. She quickly resumed her previous demeanor.

Emily rubbed her cheek. _'Geez that hurt. Gotta try something else.'_

"Niece, shall we get on with it?" Morales was growing tired of the situation. He was ready to leave.

Evidently, so was everyone else, except Patrice.

"Yes Uncle, we shall." She slowly aimed the gun at Morales, took the other one out and held it to Emily. "Is there anything you want to say before I kill you Uncle?"

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Morales stared at Patrice in disbelief. "What's going on?" Morales briefly panicked. His sudden fear assuaged by the clicking of metal near him. The bodyguards on either side of him had their guns drawn. Taking back his control, he regained composure.

"I do believe you are out numbered," Morales asserted. "You seem to forget that I'm a protected man."

Ignoring the fact that Patrice seemed unwavering, Emily decided to take a chance. Patrice was staring at Morales. Not seeing this situation ending without casualties, she grabbed the gun aimed at her and the one aimed at Morales at the same time. Catching Patrice off guard, she threw the gun towards Jason and Sonny. She trained the other on Patrice. An un-phased grin appeared on Patrice. Unfortunately, the other one didn't land next to Jason and Sonny near enough. Just as Jason was about to go for the gun on the floor the tables turned. He looked up and was now staring at the receiving end of a gun, yet again.

Morales' guards were no longer on either side of him. Instead, one was in front of Jason and Sonny, the other standing behind Morales, waiting for the cue to shoot. Only, the command they were waiting for wasn't going to come from Morales. It was going to come from Patrice.

"You shouldn't play with guns Emily. You should put that away," Patrice taunted.

Emily was still holding the gun, only recently aware of the new surroundings. She didn't move until the guard cocked the gun and was ready to shoot Jason.

"You _really_ should put that away," Patrice re-stated. "Wouldn't want anyone dying just yet, would we?"

Emily didn't have a choice. She gave the gun back to Patrice. Morales, meanwhile, was stunned. He was being betrayed, by his blood. _'This is why you trust no one.'_

"Why Patrice?" Morales asked more out of curiosity than of fear. "You know I'm going to give you more power than your brother. I've never failed you."

"That's where you're wrong. You did fail me."

Morales wanted to keep her talking. _If he could just reach that gun he kept under his arm. Not even his guards knew about it. He never had to use it. Until now._

"How?"

"You didn't avenge Patrick's death."

"What am I doing now?"

"Getting ready to die."

"Is that all?" Morales slowly reached for his gun at a snails pace. He'd had panic attacks before, Patrice knew of this. She wouldn't be suspicious if he clutched his arm here and there.

"No. You treated me like and entry person attempting to get in. You never accepting the fact that yes, I am a woman, and that I have more intelligence and will to get to the top than all your men combined. In short, you never respected me. So, I'm going to kill you, kill them, and take over both territories and run them like they should be."

Jason, Sonny, and Emily listened intently. _Was this really happening? A family quarrel, really?_!

As an afterthought, this current turn of events worked to their advantage. As soon as Patrice shot Morales she would momentarily be distracted. This would give Jason and Sonny a chance to overpower the guard. Emily could take the gun away from Patrice, and all three could try and take Patrice and the other guard, however the opportunities presented themselves.

Patrice seemed a little distracted right now. Jason was assessing the situation. As was Sonny.

Emily was staring at Morales. _'Why doesn't he seem a little more…scared?'_

Noticing that he kept favoring his right shoulder, Sonny knew what was coming. _'He used that once before at a meeting in Puerto Rico, right before I left. Two people were shot five minutes later…'_

Jason knew Morales had something up his sleeve. He'd dealt with him before. He definitely was too much of a wimp, so he had to have an ace. Jason got ready for whatever it was.

But no one was ready for what happened next.

"You're right Patrice, I never did." Morales smiled triumphantly, quickly pulled out his gun, knocked his guard to the ground with his elbow and shot Patrice, all in one move.

Jason charged the guard that stood over them sending the gun flying, but luckily into Sonny's hands.

Emily, stunned at first, snapped back into reality. Patrice was shot in the chest, but still standing. Sonny made his way over towards the other guard. Patrice let out a three shots before falling to the ground. Emily quickly checked to see if she was alive. She wasn't. "See what I mean, you're incompetent" Emily whispered.

"She's dead Jase. I'm pretty sure she's dead." Emily was still focused on Patrice. She didn't feel sorry that she was dead. That scared her.

"Jase?"

When he didn't answer, Emily turned around to see what was keeping him. He was hunched over Sonny. Sonny wasn't moving.

* * *

_**That was the penultimate chapter! Enjoy! Thank you all! One more to go:)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 40**

It was one of those moments. The kind of moment when your heart stops, if only for a second, and you pray that this one time what you're seeing isn't real. There's no soundtrack; just silence. But soon that silence is replaced by sound. Sound in such definition and stereo that George Lucas would kill for it. Although deafening, it takes a while to adjust to the capability, and then another second to distinguish reality from wishful circumstance.

No body thought Jason would ever experience something like that. They were wrong. His best friend was on the ground. He was lying next to Morales and one of the guards; there was blood everywhere.

It took a few seconds (what seemed like an eternity to Jason) but once his faculties returned he recognized a voice. It was Emily.

"Jase? Is Sonny okay? Are you okay? Why isn't he moving?"

Before Jason had time to answer she was already by his side. Leaning over Sonny she checked to see if he was alive. His vitals were good. It was like he was sleeping.

Jason watched his sister work. She was definitely in her niche.

Although there was blood everywhere, Emily located the source of the bleeding. It was Morales. Two shots from Patrice's gun and he was a goner; one to the head and one to the shoulder. The third shot, meant for him as well, grazed Sonny's shoulder. The blood on the floor wasn't even his.

Emily forced a genuine but tired smile. "He's going to be just fine. He was only grazed."

Jason was relieved. He smiled back. Sonny began to stir.

"We should get out of here. The cops will be here in a while."

"Let's wait a second. Sonny's waking up. Then he can walk."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let's hope that this is one of those plans that finally go as planned."

* * *

The ride home was quiet. They had just literally had an explosive twenty four hours. They were tired, hungry, sore, and really wanted to take a shower. They were glad to be returning home. _Wait, they didn't have one._

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

Jason and Sonny were slow to respond. Actually, Sonny didn't respond at all. He was knocked out from the medication his private doctor gave him.

"To a hotel."

"Isn't that a dangerous place? The guards could be someone else, or the bellman, or the…"

"I'm seeing where you're going with this, and the answer is no." Jason was glad his sister was still trying to stay at Nikolas' house. _'She still has her light.'_ The fact was, Nikolas was still a guy, and Emily was still his sister.

"Please Jason? Please?!" Emily pleaded. "I will sleep in my own room. I'll even sleep next to yours if you want."

Jason chuckled. She was at least persistent.

Seeing that she had her foot in the door, she continued. "And it's only temporary. And you can get to your warehouse by the docks easily." Emily noticed Jason giving her a '_yeah, okay'_ look. "Okay, maybe you have to take a boat, but please, at least for a couple of days until you guys get your…mob stuff together?"

"Mob stuff?"

"Yeah, guards, guns, and other gangster stuff. The three Gs."

"Okay," Jason paused. "But only for a few days. And with one condition. No TV for you. No more three…whatever."

Emily smiled. "Deal." She scooted up and hugged Jason. As she slid back she crossed her arms. "I live it anyway."

* * *

Nikolas was sitting at his desk, looking at old pictures of his best friends. His _other_ best seemed to be in a lot more photos than the others. _'Guess I'm not too big on being discreet when it comes to how I feel about Emily.'_

Interrupted by Alfred, Nikolas placed the album down and looked up.

"Yes Alfred?"

"You have visitors sir. Ms. Emily and company."

Nikolas lit up. "Show them in. Thank you."

His smile quickly faltered when he noticed the condition they were in. Although she appeared to be okay, his focus was on Emily.

"What happened? Why are you here? Are you okay?"

Emily smiled. "You're rambling."

"You stopped me."

"I always said I would."

Emily and Nikolas stared at each other like they were the only ones in the room. They were broken up out of their reverie when Sonny spoke up.

"Ahem."

Emily laughed. Nikolas looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Emily asked innocently.

"I was kinda shot, I'm dirty, and I'm hungry. Could we get cleaned up?"

Emily let go of Nikolas and gestured towards the guest rooms.

"Each room has a shower. Nikolas, do you have any clothes they could borrow?"

"Sure, I'll go get them when Alfred shows them their rooms."

"Are my clothes still here?"

"Of course."

Stunned, Jason looked between the two. "Why do you have clothes here?"

Emily was amused. "The same reason why I have clothes over at your place. I sleep over here sometimes. Just like I do at your place. Well, before it blew up and all."

"You sleep over here?!"

"Yes, in my own room Jason."

Jason, now in full brother mode, walked up to Nikolas. "We'll talk about his later," Jason said, looking at Emily and Nikolas individually. "But for now," Jason stuck out his hand, "thank you."

Nikolas shook his hand. "This way guys."

* * *

"And then we came here." Emily finished her story. 

"So, that's how you got this bruise," Nikolas responded as he gently touched her cheek.

"Yeah, I was kind of being a smart, you know."

"I told you you can be like that sometimes."

"Hey, shut up!" Emily chuckled. A comfortable silence ensued. She laid her head in his lap.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean, _really_." The two didn't notice Jason had started to walk in. He was about to make her move from his lap. He stopped as they continued their conversation.

Emily paused. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. I'm just really happy Jason and Sonny are okay. They're my family."

"You know, they, as well as the rest of us, are glad you're okay. It's a blessing you're back with us, safe."

"I know. It's just going to take some time. I don't want to think about any of that right now though. It's a lot and will take a long time to fully…digest."

"You know I'm here for you."

"I know, I'm just…_tired_. I hope it all ended today. I'm not sure how much more I can take before I become a different person. Sometimes, since I was shot, I feel myself slipping. Not in a 'I'm going to lose it kind of way,' but the kind where I shut down and will myself not to feel. That way, nothing affects me."

Nikolas stroked her hair and looked sadly, yet hopefully at the woman in his arms.

"You're going to be okay. I won't let you go numb."

"I know. That's why I just want to sleep. It'll all be there tomorrow, and the next day. I'll deal with it then."

Jason returned to his room. Emily didn't need him right now. She needed Nikolas.

* * *

They fell asleep on the couch. Emily was the first one to wake. She was greeted by the eyes of Jason and Sonny. 

"How may I help you?"

"You could have helped by sleeping by yourself, or do you always 'sleep over' in the living room?"

"It was innocent Jason." She loved seeing him like this. "Even if it wasn't, Nikolas and I are two consenting adults who-"

"And I think I've heard enough," Sonny chimed in. Emily laughed. This woke Nikolas up.

"Good morning Nikolas" Emily said, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's all go eat. In public. Where there are witnesses and they can't kill you."

Nikolas looked somewhat disheveled. "Okay…"

A half-hour later they were at the launch, headed to Kelly's.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. All of Port Charles was in attendance. Emily was the maid-of-honor, and Nikolas, the best man. If anyone was paying attention to them at the ceremony, you would think they were the ones getting married. 

An hour later everyone was at one of the large and beautiful gardens at Wyndermere. It was time for Elizabeth's and Lucky's first dance as man and wife. Emily looked on and began to tear up.

It had been two weeks since the last fiasco. The shooting was ruled as a family war, Harborview Towers was almost back to normal (at the urging and handsomely endowed motivation of Sonny), and any thoughts of the weakness of the organization were quickly erased at the efficient take-over of the Morales territory. (But of course, Emily liked to act like she wasn't privy to such information).

Sure, Emily had a lot of issues she needed to address. She just decided not to deal with any of them until after the wedding. She promised herself that she deserved these two weeks of ignorant bliss, that she would make this the best day for her friends, and that she had all the support she needed to survive when she faced reality.

But for right now, she was just happy to be alive. She was happy that her family was alive. The important thing was that she still had a brother, as well as a surrogate one. She had two best friends who were madly in love and embracing it. She had the love of her life, waiting in the corner to ask her to dance to the next song.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Emily.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm just really happy. I'm happy for Liz and Lucky. I'm happy to be here, to be apart of it."

Jason smiled understandingly and gave his sister a hug. "I love you." He knew she would talk when she was ready.

"I love you too Jase."

Nikolas walked over and shook hands with Jason. He then looked over at Emily with a smile.

"May I have this dance?"

Emily looked at him and knew everything would be okay.

"Yes you may. And all the ones after that."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Special shot out to E.F.B.R, Silent Me, Red, Red Dragon**

**_Wow! Okay…that was it! Three years to finish that bad boy. Life has a funny way of doing things, doesn't it? I just want to say thank you soooooooooo much to my loyal readers. Your reviews kept me writing. Hope the ending was to your liking, and I hope you caught how Emily changed, but still held on to who she truly was to some degree. I miss all the Jason and Emily brother stuff, if you can't tell. And yeah, we all know that Em and Nik are the Luke and Laura (I guess Liz and Lucky are like that too). So, they'll always get back together. I'm not sure if I'll write anymore stories, with time and all, but I hope so! Again, thank you to ALL who EVER read this story. God Bless!_**


End file.
